Star Wars: Rise of the Commando's
by ShadowBrook17
Summary: When a stranger appears suddenly, asking to join the elite squad of Commando's, the group is shifty to this. But when they bring back one of their own, that they thought was lost, will that change their minds? Things are spinning close to completely out fo control. Can these new friends, help the Commando's put an end to the war? Note: I do NOT own Star Wars, though I wish I did!
1. Prologue

**Hello all! It's me again, with a brand new story! Now I know some of you know what happened in the game, Republic Commando and some of you know what happens in the books. Well, this story is basically a cross over of both! I, myself, have read about half of the third book so far, still working on finishing it, but I know something bad happens to the character of Fi, and I am sorry, but just like in the end of Republic Commando, I can NOT let that lie, and things will be different from that. Sorry all. But I can NOT do that, to Fi.**

**SO yeah, now that I've talked on and on, as always, I'll shut up now and without further ado...  
****Star Wars: Rise of the Commando's.**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

*Epic theme song start's playing*

Star Wars: Rise of the Commando's

Not long after the tragic loss of their brother, RC-1207 Sev. Delta Squad returned to Coruscant for further orders, only to find out they had evacuated, just for safety purposes only, and they might could have saved Sev, from his horrible fate.

Infuriated by this news, the rest of Delta Squad, RC-1138 Boss, RC-1140 Fixer, and RC-1262 Scorch, went off together to mourn the loss of their brother. But what was unknown to the Commando's or the Republic, was that an outside source had tapped into their communications, and had found out what had happened to the lost Commando brother.

Risking life and limb, the outsider decided to make a daring attempt to rescue RC-1207 from behind enemy lines, deep on the planet of Kashyyyk...

_Prologue  
__Unknown's POV:_

After hearing the tragic news of the missing Commando, I knew I had to do something. I may be an _aruetii_, an outsider, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be a part of this war, the Republic is fighting in.

So taking my own ship, and my own time, risking my own life and everything I have, I sped towards the planet of Kashyyyk, in hopes of rescuing the incapacitated Commando.

By the time I came out of hyperspace, it was the dead of night on the side of the planet, I was venturing to. Luckily for me, part of my armor was black, meaning I would be able to sneak in easier.

I landed my personal Gun ship, which I had taken the liberty of 'borrowing' from the Separatists, who had 'borrowed' it from the Republic. But now that I had it, you couldn't even tell it was once either one of their's. I made it perfect to my needs.

After silently landing and leaving my ship, I made my way, through the tree blocked path. I knew I had to tread lightly, or I could set off some sort of motion detector.

I held my hand gun, tightly in my right hand. My fingers going numb, I held it so roughly. It was a simple nervous habit for me, same with my itchy trigger finger.

After a long walk, in pure silence, my helmet, suddenly burst into life. I saw read-outs on different life forms, near my current location. And also their powerful weapons.

I carefully stalked closer to them, and crouched down behind some bushes, for cover. I adjusted my helmet frequency, and was able to tune into what a few of them were saying.

Aside from their crude talk, of crushing the Republic under their, in my opinion, rather ugly, feet. I also found out where the detention block was. I smiled within my helmet, and silently crept away.

After a bit of crawling on my stomach, for fear of being spotted, I found the entrance I was looking for. It was an old ship docking area, with plenty of cover for me to use.

I crouched low, and quietly made my way inside. I carefully peered around a corner, and saw two Super Battle Droids.

I smiled to myself, as I pulled out my, DC-17 Sniper Attachment and clicked it onto my DC-17. I got down, on one knee, and leveled my Sniper Scope, until I found one of the droids.

I let my finger slide down to the trigger, as I inhaled quietly in my helmet, then let lose a powerful bolt. It pierced the armor of the droid, and disabled it's controls for good. The other SBA, tried to fire at me, but I sent another bolt, straight through him.

As they both lay on the ground, smoking, I sliced into the main terminal, and found which cell, held the captive Commando.

After downloading this information, I permanently wiped it from the system, and continued on my mission. The only sound I could hear, was my heavy boots, clanging against the metal floor.

I held my DC-17 Automatic, close to my chest. So many times, this thing had saved my life, and I wasn't about to let it out of my sight.

I could, every once in a while, hear a quiet voice come from down one of the halls, telling me, I didn't want to cut down that way. As I jogged along, I could feel my pack slamming against my back.

I looked down, at the right corner of my HUD and saw that the hall, leading to the detention hall, was just up ahead. But I also saw, I needed to take out a few guards as well.

When I got closer, I saw they were nothing but some clueless Battle Droids. Luckily for me, I haven't run into one of those horrid Geonosian bugs or one of those ugly Trandoshan lizards.

When I finally reached the place I needed to be in, I pushed myself up against the wall, and tried to figure out how many droids I had to deal with.

There were three Battle Droids, and one of my worst nightmares...

"Droideka!" I spat, furiously.

I hated those things. I had lost my parents, because of one of those. I wasn't going to take it easy on that one, not for anything. Even if it hadn't been the one to kill my folks, it and all Droideka's would_ pay_.

I reached back, into the side pocket on my pack, and pulled out a Thermal Detonator. I triggered it, and chunked it around the corner, then closed my eyes.

After I heard the loud blast, and the last stutters of the stunned Battle Droids, I sprung around the corner, somersaulted and landed on my stomach, lying down a heavy line of fire.

The Droideka didn't even have a chance to react. I blasted away, until it was on the floor, barely moving. I got up and walked over to it.

I scowled angrily, and brought my foot up, and smashed it down on it's head. I twisted my foot on the ground, crushing it's circuits, until they weren't anything but smashed up bits of metal.

I normally don't hold grudges. But this thing and it's kind, stole the only family I had, away from me, and that is something I _never_ will forget or forgive.

After snatching some wires off the stupid thing, I marched away, DC-17 in one hand, and a thermal dept in the other. I was ready for anything and anyone who stood in my path.

I soon found the Detention block and sliced into the main system, until I came across the cell, that they were holding 07 in.

After a little bit more of slicing, I wiped the entire system and hurried off to find 07.

As I walked along the halls, I could see many other prisoners of war. Even though I was bred and taught, to never show emotion or let feelings get in the way, I still couldn't help but want to shed a tear, for these men, who were forced into this war, and gave their lives, for a cause, that they had no part in.

I shook my head, and walked on, but I couldn't help, but form another plan in my mind.

After a while, I found the cell, that held the Commando. I unlocked it and walked inside, and once in, I let a quiet gasp, escape my mouth.

I was shocked to see such a proud, brave Commando, simply chained to the wall, his _buy'ce_, helmet, thrown to the side, like trash.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and forced myself to breathe. It was horrible seeing him tossed aside, like some piece of scum. I opened my eyes again, and they burned with rage. This had gone _to _far.

I hurried over to him and quickly released him from his bonds. He fell, face first, to the floor, unmoving. I crouched beside him, and ran my health scanner over him. He was alive, but badly beat up, and it looked like he had taken the worst, that each beast here, could give him.

It was amazing that he had even survived. But it just proved how strong and tough the Commando's were. And that's why I wanted to be one of them.

I carefully propped him against the wall, and reached over, and grabbed his helmet. I brought it over and carefully snapped it on, hearing the satisfying, 'click, hiss' of it's air lock.

I linked up to his HUD, and watched as the read-outs scrolled across my own. I nodded once, then turned and inhaled deeply, then grasped the Commando by his arms and hoisted him up onto my shoulders, grunting under his weight.

'_Man, either this guy outta go on a diet, or I need to work out more.' _I thought to myself.

I shook my head again and took off running, out the cell door and through the halls, with the unconscious Commando flung over my shoulders.

Once I reached the Detention Block's, main terminal again, I adjusted the weight on my shoulders, and freed up one hand, and got to slicing.

After about two minutes of hacking the system, all the cell doors suddenly opened, as did the secure doors to the weapons and medical supplies room.

I saw shocked and amazed faces, pop out from the cells, and stare at me in wonder. I looked towards the weapons and they knew exactly what I had done for them.

"Come on men, we're free! Let's go!" one of them cried out.

And following that, was the cries of renewed hopes. I smiled and turned to run off, when I saw them all snap to attention, saluting me.

I turned back to them, and with my free hand, returned their proud and grateful salute, then dashed off towards, Shadow Dancer, my proud Gun ship.

I could hear them making plans to take back this fortress, and run the Sep's off the planet for good, though I knew, that would never happen, not for a long time.

But it wasn't my concern at the current moment. I had to get off this wood land planet and get Sev back to where he belongs, with Delta Squad. As I passed by, the smoldering rubble, of a once fine Droideka, I couldn't help but step on it, one last time, for good measure, before hurrying off.

I soon made my way into the woods, towards my ship, but the Sep's had already been alerted to my presence, and I had to hurry.

It was much harder for me to run, carrying the weight of an unconscious man, dressed in full armor, over my shoulders.

But soon, I saw Shadow Dancer come into view. And just as it did, blaster bolts started flying from out of no where. I ducked and dodged as best I could, but still took a light hit to my right side. I yelped in pain, but kept on running.

I soon made it inside and sat Sev at a nearby table and chairs I had set up and strapped him in, until I could get into hyperspace. I closed the blast doors and scurried off to the cockpit.

The inside of my ship, looked _nothing _like a traditional Republic Gun ship, because I had fixed this baby up really nice and perfectly suited to my personal needs.

I could hear bolts bouncing off the metal, as I brought my shields up. Then I revved my engine and my ship, blasted off into the night sky, heading towards the freedom of space. I looked back towards the planet and smiled.

I had done it. I had gotten the Commando back. All by myself.

'_And I'm not stopping. Not until I'm a Commando as well. I promise, mom and dad!'_ I thought, as I turned my attention back to the controls.

I typed in my coordinates, and blasted off into hyperspace, heading straight for Coruscant. Once safely in hyperspace, I unbuckled and carefully crawled out of the cockpit, which could hold up to six people now, then the original one.

I made my way back to Sev, and unbuckled him and dragged him back to my med bay. I carefully got him up on the bed, and unlocked his helmet and gently set it aside.

I could see battle scars, and I knew how hard he must have fought. And to think of all those Sep's must have put him through there, only proved his strength.

I reached under the bed and pulled out a med pack and carefully got to work, fixing up some of his wounds, that I could handle, and giving him some painkillers, for when he came to.

I continued to do what I could for the injured Commando, all through hyperspace, until my alarm finally blared to life, alerting me that we would be coming close to our drop point soon.

I carefully strapped him to the bed, then hurried back to the cockpit. I took my seat, and clicked my safety strap into place, then gently pulled back on the control, to take us out of hyperspace.

As the fast flying stars around me, slowly pulled to a close, I let out a deep sigh, at the sight of the planet of Coruscant. It's amazing beauty always took my breath away.

As I carefully steered my ship towards the last known location of the Republic Commando's, Omega Squads trainer, Kal Skirata.

I turned back towards the small med bay in the back and quietly whispered, "Welcome home, Sev. Welcome home."

As I pointed my ship towards the fit direction, I let out a sudden and pained gasp. I looked down to my right side, as a sharp, burning pain began to form.

I then remembered that one of the blaster bolts had grazed my side, and that must be what it was. I shook my head, as my vision blurred slightly. Now was _not _the time to give into the pain. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

'_You are a _Mando'a._ A Mandalorian. You are stronger then this!' _I reminded myself.

I knew I had to get myself some help, as well as the Commando. Hopefully not only will Skirata, but Delta's trainer Vau as well, will be kind to the person who saved one of their Commando's and will not only get me some help, but allow me to join them in their fight.

Yes, that is one of my many reasons for rescuing Sev. My main one, was that I refused to let a Commando rot in a cell. My next objective, was to inlist with the Commando's.

And if I had a say in it, I would be a Commando yet...

**Alright! I finally got that done, and man, what a chapter that was to write. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter to my story, and please all, even you silent readers, please REVIEW! I live off those, and need them, so please. When you review, I always smile! So yeah, hope you all enjoyed it, and hopefully I'll have more up soon. Later all!**


	2. Not A Normal Commando

**Okay, got another chapter going for this story! Oh man, SO excited about it. Man, this is gonna rock! Okay, I hope you all enjoy this, **_**surprising**_** chapter, hehe.**

_Not A Normal Commando  
__Unknown's POV:_

I carefully made my way, towards docking bay, 229. It was rumored that Skirata had been seen near there, and I was going to see if that was true.

I carefully landed my ship, and sat there for a moment, as my side started to burn again. I knew I'd need a new suit, since the one under my armor had been damaged, from that blaster bolt.

But my main concern, at the moment, was getting RC-1207 back to where he belonged. I inhaled deeply, as I rose from my seat and made my way out, onto the landing pad.

I looked around, no one was here. I knew I'd need to be careful, if I was to be seen as friendly. I stood there, looking around, hoping to see someone, but there was no one around.

Then suddenly, my fighting instincts kicked in and I spun around, and grabbed hold if my attacker, by his wrists, I saw his vibroblade was inch's from slitting my throat. And that's when I saw it was Sev.

"Whoa, easy there!" I said, my voice raspy sounding, through my old helmet.

"Who are you, and what were you doing with me?" Sev asked, as he tried to brake free of my grasp.

"I'm a friend, who got you back from Kashyyyk." I said, trying to hold my ground.

I could see confusion written on his face. "What's your name?" he asked.

"All you need to know, is I'm not going to hurt you." I said, stubbornly.

Ever so slowly, Sev pulled his blade away from me and lowered his arms, but he still kept his blade out.

"So... are you in it for the Republic or a reward?" he asked.

"I'm in it for the Clones." I said.

And once that was said, a look of interest crossed the Commando's face.

"Why are you so interested in the Clones?" he asked.

"That's my business." I said.

"So, what do you want, now that you've rescued a captured Commando?" he questioned.

I chuckled and replied, "To be one of you."

I could see how confused he was, but that he was slowly beginning to trust me. I smiled and motioned around the landing pad.

"I was hoping to find Kal Skirata or Walon Vau here, but it seems like no one's around. Know where they might be?" I asked.

The Commando thought for a moment. I could tell he was still a bit suspicious of me, then he said, "Yeah, I think I do."

I nodded, then made my way up the ships ramp. He looked at me curiously.

"Well come on, might as well get a move on, if we're gonna get you back with your squad today." I said.

He stood there for a moment, then a smile crossed his face. "Okay." he said.

Then he slowly limped up the ramp and followed me to the cockpit. He inputted the coordinates and we were soon on our way.

"So. What kind of ship is this?" Sev asked, after about ten minutes of silence.

"Gun ship." I replied.

I could see the look of shock on his face. "Really?"  
"Yup. I 'borrowed' it from the Sep's, and just, added on. Made it my own." I explained.

He nodded his head, seemingly impressed. I couldn't help but smile within my helmet. I could tell, I was winning him over. Pretty soon, we made it to a somewhat bad part of town.

"You sure this is the right place?" I asked.

"Yeah, only a few of us know about this location, the others won't be so trigger happy with you, if we come here. While you'd be smoking, the moment you stepped out of your ship, somewhere else." he explained.

I nodded, and bit my bottom lip. I sure hoped I hadn't just walked into trouble. Sev then pointed me towards a small landing pad. I landed and looked around.

"You won't see them. Not unless they want you to." he said.

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go, but stay behind me." I said, rising up from my chair.

He got an offended look on his face. "Why's that?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I'd hate for one of your brothers to be a bit trigger happy by mistake and shoot you." I said, with a laugh.

He grunted and rolled his eyes. I knew he wouldn't like that. I walked out and over to a wall, tapped twice on it and revealed a storage compartment. I reached in and pulled out one of my spare hand guns.

"Don't lose it." I said, handing it to Sev.

He grunted a reply, as he took it from me. Then he walked over and I lowered the ramp. Once it was down, and no one had shot at us, I slowly advanced down the ramp.

I looked around, my hand gun held tightly in my grip. I didn't want to get caught off guard, if I could keep from it. I looked around, then I thought I saw someone move in the shadow's.

I started to turn in that direction, when a blast came from no where and hit me hard in the chest. I flew backwards, onto the landing ramp, and at Sev's feet.

I saw the Commando crouch and signal for me to stay down. All I could do, was that, as much as I wanted to get up and fight. I could feel my side burning and everything blurred.

I could hear a few shots, hitting the pavement. They were trying to box us in. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and my body fell limp, as I gave into the pain and slipped into a semi state of unconsciousness.

_No One's POV:_

Sev saw that this stranger, wasn't resounding and he figured that whoever was shooting, must have hit his rescuer with a stun blast. Sev held the hand gun, that he was given, close to him and held back on shooting.

He knew he had to show he was friendly, if the firing were to stop.

Then the Commando heard a voice, he knew could only belong to Vau. "Who goes there?"

Sev knew that this was the moment, he was getting back with his squad. He took a deep breath and called out, "RC-1207!"

He was silent after that, then he heard a collective gasp, followed by three Commando's, stepping from their coverage spots.

They slowly walked towards the ship, with their weapons lowered.

"Sev?!" the all exclaimed.

Sev smiled, as he lowered the hand gun, and stepped out from behind his hiding place.

"Who else could survive bring captured by the Sep's?" he asked.

Even with his newly acquired wounds and scars, his brothers still recognized one of their own and ran to embrace their lost brother.

"_Never_ do that again, okay?" Scorch asked, sarcastically.

Sev chuckled to himself. "Man, it's pretty bad, when I admit to missing your jokes." Sev said, punching Scorch in the arm.

Then Omega Squad and the two trainers came out from their vantage points and walked over to them.

"It's good to have you back, 07." Vau said, patting the Commando on the shoulder.

"Good to be back, sir!" Sev said, saluting his training officer.

Then they heard a quiet groan, and the Commando's raised their blasters, only for Sev to step in front of their target, who was still lying on the ground.

"Don't worry, he's a friend." Sev said.

They, very slowly, lowered their blasters, as the stranger slowly tried to sit up. Sev moved out of the way, then turned and held out his hand.

The stranger looked up and stared at him for a moment, then grasped Sev's hand and slowly got up.

"So, who are you anyways?" Sev asked, carefully out of hear shot of his brothers.

He heard the stranger sigh, then reach up and unlock his helmet. Sev stepped back, and once the stranger removed his helmet, everyone, including the trainers, gasped.

"You're... you're..." Sev stuttered.

"You're a _girl_!" Fi, from Omega Squad, exclaimed.

Before them, stood a fairly tall, ever so slightly tanned, female girl, the age of 17. She had long, dark brown wavy/curly hair. Striking pure hazel eyes. A few freckles, spread around her face. A kind smile. And a sad, pain filled look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm a girl. You act surprised." she said, with a twinkle, in her eyes.

"Well, it's just... how did a _girl _get behind enemy lines and save a born and bred Republic Commando?" Boss, the leader of Delta Squad, asked.

"I have a reason to fight. And I wasn't about to let a proud Commando, rot in a cell." she said, stubbornly.

She stared at all the Commando's, she recognized them fairly quickly, from the color markings on their armor. After a few minutes, of awkward silence, Omega's trainer, Kal Skirata stepped forward, with a smile on his face.

"You're got a good heart kid. You've got it where it counts. What reward would you like, for bringing home, 07?" he asked.

She smiled, when she heard this. "I want to be a Commando." she said.

"A... a Commando? Are you serious, girl?!" Vau asked, causing her to blush angrily.

"I am serious. I'm capable, I have it in me. I went behind enemy lines, all on my own, and rescued Sev, that should prove I'm worthy of the title and the job!" she exclaimed.

Skirata knew this was getting out of hand, and stepped between the two, before things got really heated.

"Okay, _udesii_, calm down you two!" he said.

The two stared at each other, glaring daggers and angry looks. There was an obvious jealousy coming from Vau, that a teenage girl was able to rescue one of his own trainees. And from the girl, an obvious anger, that she was being put down, while she was trying to prove her capability.

Then Sev spoke up. "I say we give her a chance."

Vau looked at him, surprised. "And why should we?" he questioned.

"She saved my life. I say that's enough to give her a chance!" Sev said.

"Yeah, I'm with 07 on this one, we should give her a chance!" Fixer, Delta's fix it man and sometimes team medic, said.

"Well Walon?" Skirata asked.

Vau sighed, then nodded. "Fine. But if she blows something, it's on you, Kal. Understood?" he asked.

Skirata smiled and nodded. "Clear as crystal." he said.

Then he motioned towards a door, that Sev and the girl, just now saw. Sev smiled, as he headed towards it, with his brothers, to get fixed up. The girl looked at Skirata, confused.

"Come, we can get to know each other better, inside." Kal said.

The girl nodded, then as she started forward, she yelped and pulled to a stop, holding her right side.

"Are you alright?" Darman, Omega's explosives expert, asked.

"No, when I was trying to get off Kashyyyk, the locals said good bye to me, with a blast to my side." she said, with a slight moan.

Fi, Omega's team medic and jokester, walked over and stood on her left side. "Come on, we've got plenty of bacta inside." he said.

She nodded, the Fi helped her limp inside. Once in the hidden building, she was sat down, and her side was carefully treated.

She looked over and saw Sev taking off his armor plates, and getting the cuts, that were showing, treated. The girl winced, everyone once in a while, when her side burned from the bacta.

"So, how about something to take your mind off things. Do you know us?" Atin, Omega's heavy hitter and most hard core member, asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I've done my research." she said, with a laugh.

"Well, you know us, but what about you? What's your name and story?" Niner, Omega's leader, asked.

The girl looked up and said. "My name is Sara. I've been a loner, since my parents were killed by the Sep's, when I was little." she said.

"Sara, huh? Where are ya from?" Fi asked.

"I'm a Mandalorian." she said.

Omega Squad stopped what they were doing, and stared at her in shock.

"You're a _Mando'a_?" Niner asked.

Sara nodded. "Yes. My armor, belonged to my parents. The black parts were my fathers, the red, my mothers. I wear it in honor of them, and what they fought so hard for. And now, I want to fight as well. I want to fight for the Clones. This is not your fight, but you've been dragged into it, anyways. I want to help fight and do what I can in this war!" she explained.

Hearing this, Kal Skirata walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "Your heart is big, _Ad'ika_. And little one, you seem to have the skills it takes too. You're more then welcome to fight along side my boys and I." he said.

Sara felt a smile, growing on her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. And I know exactly how you can prove yourself to Walon, too." Skirata said.

Sara cocked her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"My boys are going on an infil, 'borrow' some secret data, then exfil mission soon. Would you like to tag along?" he asked.

Sara nodded excitedly. "Yes, please, this is the thing I've been wanting to do for years!" she exclaimed.

Kal couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, but you'll need a number, for the scanners." Kal said.

Sara thought for a moment. "How about, RC-1995?" she asked.

Kal nodded. "Yes, I think that will work just right. Welcome aboard, RC-1995. Welcome aboard Sara." Skirata said.

Sara had the widest smile on her face. After all the years of training, of being put down by others, she had finally done it.

She was a Republic Commando...

**Yes! Finally got that done! Man, what do you think about that, all? I hope you liked it. Was that a surprise? A girl Commando? Let me know what you thought. New chapters will hopefully be up before to long, so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Friends and Foes

**Okay, I'm SO very sorry for taking forever. If I told you everything that has been happening, it would be as long as a chapter! So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and also, I'm bringing in a new character, this is my (adopted) little brother, Joe. He will be brought into another story of mine, later on, and he is an AWESOME writer himself! He's, SiberianTiger45 on here, so I TOTALLY suggest checking out his awesome writing and stories. But yeah, enjoy all!**

_Friends and Foes:  
__Joe's POV:_

I stood in the middle, of the group of our greatest Masters, waiting to see if I was ready to pass my trials and become an Apprentice. I stared at the dark lords of the Sith, hoping that I would be one of them, someday.

Everyone thought that there was always only two Sith, a Master and an Apprentice, but they were wrong. We had many great Master's on our home world, and just as many learners.

And today was my day to shine. I had already done my tests, and now awaited the Master's decision. I tried to stand as still and tall as possible, not wanting to affect their decision any.

After a minute, Master Sidious looked at me and said, "You will have a Master."

I about jumped for joy, but kept a cold and hard look at on my face. "Thank you, Masters." I said, as I bowed to them.

Then Master Tyranus handed me a lightsaber, which I carefully took from his hand. The hilt had a slight curve to it, and fit nicely in my hand.

I smiled, I had made this, but days ago, and now proudly wielded it. Then my Master, Master Kenass, came up and we walked out. He led me along the halls, and I could tell he wanted to talk about something.

"As your new Master, I am allowed to assign you tasks. And as your first, you are to go to Kamino, and find information on a secret army they are making for the Republic. Collect any and every piece of data you can, understood?" my Master asked.

I bowed my head and nodded. "Yes, my Master." I said, before rushing off to pack light and take off for Kamino.

I was excited to be going on my very first mission, all on my own. Though, something troubled me, something on the edge on my mind. But my excitement pushed that aside, as I packed a small supply of food and headed for my ship.

I was sneaking in, but for some reason, wasn't given my own ship, so I had to travel as a refugee. But I didn't mind, I was going on my very first mission!

I smiled, as I bowed to my Master, then walked into my bus and sat down, for my long journey. I would have to stow away, to get to Kamino. And I was ready for it.

*A few hours later*

My bus slowly pulled to a stop, on the planet closest to Kamino. I had found out, that a small ship, was taking a shipment to Kamino and I planned on being on it.

I threw my pack up on my back and hurried off. I saw my target and hurried to it. The Kamino piloting it, walked off, to sign off on the landing pad, giving me the chance to get aboard.

I sat back, hiding in the storage bay, waiting to take off. After an hour of waiting, I felt the ship shudder, then move, and I knew we were on our way to Kamino.

I was excited, and hoped to make my Master proud. But one thing troubled me, ever so slightly. The fact that my Master almost seemed to be hiding this mission from the great Master's. And it worried me, as to why.

I shook my head and pushed my worries aside and settled down for the long trip. After a few hours of pure silence, the ship shuddered again, telling me we were coming up on the planet.

I pulled out my lightsaber, just incase, and got into position, ready to make a brake for it. I knew how careful my timing had to be.

When I felt the ship land, I hurried out of my hiding spot and saw the owner of the ship, leaving. After he left, I snuck out. I looked around for a cover spot, and saw some crates.

I ran over and crouched behind them, trying to catch my breath. I could feel adrenaline pumping through my vein's, and I knew I needed to make good use of it.

I looked around, then when I saw the cost was clear, took off running as fast as I could. I soon made it off the landing platform and deeper inside the building.

Luckily for me, the pilot landed in a hanger bay, instead of out in the rain, meaning I stayed nice and dry. I smiled, as I snuck through the halls, un-noticed by anyone, my cape flapping behind me, as I trotted along.

I saw one of the ugly beasts, that lived on this watery world, and quickly ducked into a large air vent. I wanted to kill it on sight, but knew that would alert the others as to my presence and I couldn't risk the mission.

After it had past, I crawled out and headed down the hall again. After a lot of sneaking, I found the main terminal, and quickly started hacking into it.

I was told to download all the data I could on these Clones, to help analyze a weakness of some sort. They may be a type of human, but my Master hoped they had some sort of major weakness, so we could wipe them all out.

I smiled, when the date had been downloaded, and I pulled out my chip and shoved it into a secret pocket on my belt. I turned and headed down the hall, hoping to get out, as easier as I had gotten in.

After a lot of creeping and hiding, I finally made it to the hanger bay. But just as I was about to get onto my stow away ship, an alarm suddenly blared to life.

I stiffened, as Kamino guards suddenly came filing out, weapons aimed. I knew I had to get out of here, and _fast_! I whipped out my lightsaber, as the ones who had guns, fired.

I sent their bolts back at them, wounding many and killing a few. I sprinted along, heading for a Gun Ship I saw on the far edge of the hanger. I made a brake for it and hopped aboard, dropped into the pilots seat and started the engine.

The ship shuddered, and slowly lifted up. I spun it around, trying to figure out the controls in mid flight. The Kamino beasts, ran over, trying to shoot me down.

I tried to fly out of there, but one of them hit me square on the back end, and the ship headed towards one of the supply rooms.

The ship crashed through the walls, and I used my arms to shield my face, hoping not to take much damage. After a lot of crashing, the ship slowly pulled to a stop.

I leaned back and could feel something warm dripping down my face. I reached up and touched my forehead and found it was bleeding. I knew I had cut it good, I just hoped I didn't have a concussion.

I reached for my lightsaber and tried to turn it on, but something was wrong, it wouldn't come to life. I knew something was broken, I just wasn't sure what.

I shook my head, thinking I'd figure it out later. I pulled myself out of the pilots seat and tried to crawl through the wreckage I had caused.

I blinked my eyes a few times, but everything was hazy and it was hard to see. I soon made my way out of the mess, only to be grabbed by two ugly Kaminoans. I glared at them angrily. They had the meanest expressions on their faces.

"You are in a very great amount of trouble now." one of them said, coldly.

I was then dragged to a cold, damp cell and cruelly thrown in. I pushed myself up a bit from the floor and saw them glaring at me.

"We'll be back soon to punish you some." one of them said.

"Yeah? What are ya gonna do, jerks?" I asked.

The other smiled and replied, "We're going _'beat' _some sense into you."

I gritted my teeth, as they walked away and I pulled myself up onto a rock hard cot. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, as my vision blurred again.

How was I supposed to finish my mission now? I sighed deeply, as I closed my eyes and slowly slipped into an unconscious state.

_No one's POV:_

All the Commando's, their trainers and their new member, slept on cots in an old warehouse, though one had a bit of trouble sleeping.

Sara tossed around on her cot, panting and sweating. She was dreaming, and it wasn't pleasant. She suddenly lurched forward, crying out fearfully, then shuddered as she came to realize, her dream was over.

She felt her face get hot, when she noticed everyone settling back down again. Her sudden cry had woken them, and they instinctively went into sudden fight mode, but when they saw that it was only a false alarm, they all settled down. All but one.

Sev watched Sara from his cot, curiously. She seemed so strong, when he had first met her, but now... she seemed lost and alone. Like she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing.

Sara sat on her cot, trying to catch her breath. She seemed quite nervous. Sev cautiously got up and walked over to her. He sat down next to the scared girl and looked at her.

She looked up at him curiously. "Is something wrong, Sev?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

She smiled kindly. "I can tell all of you by the way you walk, talk, even look. I don't need your armor to tell me that. You may be clones, but you're still your own person, with lives to live." she said.

Sev looked at her, slightly mad. "So, you think after this war, we get to go live our lives like we please? Look kid, it's not the same for us, as it is for you!" he snapped.

Sara looked away from him, shamefully, and Sev suddenly felt bad for yelling at her, for no reason.

"It's different for me too. I don't have a family, like you do." she said.

Sev was almost curious about that. "What are you talking about? We don't have families!" he replied.

Sara looked at him, almost shocked. "But... you do. Look around you, if this isn't a family, what is?" she asked.

Sev slowly looked away from her, towards his brothers. He looked at them and slowly began to understand what she meant. He turned back to her, but she was lying down, away from him, and he could have sworn, he heard something that sounded like crying.

Sev sat there next to Sara, for awhile, until she seemed to have fallen back to sleep. He looked around at everyone, once more, before gently patting the sleeping girl on her shoulder.

"You do have a family, Sara. I'll make sure to that." he quietly said, before getting up and heading to his own cot.

He didn't know why, but something about this girl, made him want to protect her, a want to bring her into his family. Not just the fact she had saved his life and brought him back to his brothers, just something about her.

And he would see to it, that she had a family, once more...

**Alright, there ya are! The next chapter has been finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I did. So yeah, until I get the next chapter up, happy New Year to you all, and talk with you soon!**


	4. The First Mission

**Okay, finally found time to write for this story again. Man, meetings are finally coming in handy for me, HA! Oh well, here it is! Enjoy it all!**

_The First Mission:  
__No One's POV:_

The next morning came bright and early for the teams. Sara had woken up late, and almost got yelled at by Vau for doing so, but Skirata had calmed him down, before things got out of hand.

"Walon, she's just a girl, take it easy on her!" Skirata said, slightly annoyed at Vau's lack of trust in her, after rescuing one of his boys.

"That's exactly it, Kal. She's a _girl. _You've gotten to soft over the years, to have let a girl into your squad." he said, disgustedly.

Skirata whacked Vau in the arm, and said, "Give her a chance, Vau. The girl rescued one of your boys, all on her own! And I also received word, that during the night, a large batch of missing Clone troopers on Kashyyyk, returned to their base, after an unidentified Mandalorian freed them from their cells. Sound like our girl?"

Vau groaned. "I said she could help, I didn't say I had to like her."  
"Just give the girl a chance, Walon." Kal said.

Vau shook his head, a bit annoyed. "You never give up, you _di'kut_, do you?" he asked.

Skirata smiled. "No I don't. And I'm not a jerk, and you know that Vau, not after I've saved your life, how many times?"

"Once, does not count as 'many times' Kal." Vau argued.

Skirata simply shook his head. "Just give the girl a chance."

Vau sighed. "I said she could help, and if she messed up it was on you. But that does not mean I have to like her or give her a chance." he said.

Kal sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! Be that way, but you get to tell her that you refuse to give her one chance, after she rescued Sev, and only asked for a _chance_ in return!" he spat.

Vau stared at Skirata for a few minutes, before finally giving in. "_One_ chance." he said.

Kal grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "You'll see Vau, she'll make a fine Commando!" he said, quite pleased with himself.

Vau rolled his eyes at the comment, and turned and walked off to find Mird, his _pet _as he called it. All it was, was a big, slobbery, strill. Interesting thing, it was. A hunter at that, wings, teeth, claws and all. But it was deadly loyal to Vau, and would shred anyone who tried to bring harm to him, that was for sure.

Skirata shook his head and walked over to the boys, and now girl. They were all getting their gear together, and making sure everything was set.

"Ready for your first mission?" he asked, when he reached Sara.

She looked up at him and he could see excitement, nervousness and even fear in her eyes. She had always gone solo, never in a group. She was quite worried she would mess something up.

"I-I think I am, sir." she said.

He smiled at her and gently patted her shoulder. "You can call me _Kal'buir_, if you like _Ad'ika_." he said.

She smiled wide. "I'd like that, papa Kal!"

He nodded once, then helped them all suit up for their mission. Sara looked around and slowly let it all sink in. It was still hard for her to think of her being among all these Commando's. It was her dream come true.

She closed her hand into a tight fist, and patted her chest plate, like she did every time she suited up and recited to herself, _Hail the Hero, strong and true. Who fought the fight, and saw it through. Who swore, he nar would be a slave, and gave his life, our land to save._ _I _am_ a _Mandalorian_. And I _will_ make you proud, mother and father._

Every time she suited up, she did this. It was something she did, ever since her parents died. And ever since they died, she would recite that quote, in honor of her parents, and the promise she made to them.

She strapped her belt on, and walked over to her pallet, to get her _buy'ce_, her helmet, from the floor and held it under her arm.

She turned around, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder and saw Sev standing behind her. He looked at her with a hard expression, but then his face softened, and he held out his hand to her.

"Good luck Sara. I'll see you when you get back from the mission." he said.

Sara smiled, and took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's a deal." she said, with a grin.

Then she stepped back, slipped her helmet on, and saluted Sev, being he was a superior to her. He returned her salute, and she made her way to the transport, with Omega Squad. She climbed on board, and took one more look back at Sev.

She smiled within her helmet. This was a big moment for her, stepping onto this transport meant that she was being her life long dream. And when the doors closed, it clicked in her mind, and she couldn't stop smiling.

The transport they had, didn't have enough bunks for everyone, but Sara had been assigned her own for the trip. After a bit, she slipped into her room for some time to herself.

She walked in, closing the door behind her and slipped her helmet off. She laid it on the bed, then sat down at a desk that had been set up in the room and pulled out a pad and pin. She lad the pad down and began to draw on it.

The drawing slowly took form, and as it did, Sara's emotions being to go sky high. Tears rolled down her face, anger was etched into her face, and hurt was flaming in her eyes. She would hit the save button on her pad every now and then, and continue to draw.

After a few hours, Fi came in to see if she wanted something to eat, and saw how tense she was. He stood at the door, and knocked, when he saw she hadn't heard him.

She clearly jumped, when she heard the knock and spun around, only to quickly calm herself down, when she saw it was just Fi.

"Hey Fi..." she said quietly, as she turned back around and returned to her drawing.

Fi cautiously walked in and looked over her shoulder at the drawing. He didn't recognize the figure she had drawn, so he slowly sat himself on the desk and looked at her.

"Who's that?" he questioned.

Sara put the final line in her drawing and hit save, one last time, before looking up at Fi, with tears in her eyes again.

"That's the... _adenn chakaar_, merciless thief, that stole my family from me!" she said, in the most controlled voice she could muster.

She closed her eyes, and turned away from Fi. It was very hard for her to talk about this, thing, as she called it. She couldn't even call it a person, it didn't deserve that much respect and never would earn that respect from her.

Fi gently laid a hand on her shoulder and could feel her trembling. "You really hate this guy, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak. Fi could see the hurt she was suffering with, ever since her family had been ripped away from her. He knew she had her own agenda, as much as helping the Clones. She also wanted vengeance for her parents.

Fi gently patted her shoulder and sat there, until she finally turned to look up at him. He could see how hard it was for her to hold in her hurt and anger.

"When we get back to base, remind me to teach you something to help with the hurt, the anger, and even the guilt." he said.

Her eyes lit up a little, and a smile slowly crossed her face. "Thank you Fi." she quietly whispered.

He smiled. "You bet. Now, you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head and he nodded. "Okay, well maybe you should get some rest. We'll be to Kamino in a few hours." he told her.

She sighed quietly and nodded. "Alright, thanks again Fi." she said.

He nodded once, then stood up and Sara put her pad away, as he stepped outside and headed for his bunk, which he was sharing with Darman. Atin and Niner where occupying the other room.

Sara yawned, and pulled off her outer armor plates and crawled into bed, and soon was sound asleep. She always seemed to sleep well, when in hyperspace.

By the time they had reached Kamino, everyone was already up and raring to go. Sara tried to hide it, but they all could see her excitement.

"Alright, we'll hit the landing point, and then we gotta get in, and do a clean infil, followed by a, as quiet as possible, exfil. Got it?" Niner asked.

The group nodded and slipped their helmets on. Sara linked up with everyone, and tried to get used to hearing all of them breathing in her ears. She still wasn't used to working in a group, but she'd have to learn on the fly.

Atin carefully landed the ship, in a shadowy area, and they quietly left it's safety, and headed for the nearest building. Sara had to watch her footing carefully, since she wasn't used to the rainy world of Kamino like the Commando's where.

They soon made it to the door, and Fi quickly sliced in, and they hurried inside. Sara held her hand gun close to her chest, and glanced around the corner, then motioned for the Commando's to get back. They all hid in the shadow's, as a thin, pale skinned Kaminoian walked past.

As it sauntered past, Sara could have sworn she hard a snarl from each of the Commando's in her helmet.

'_Looks like I'm not the only one here, who has a hate for someone.'_ she thought, smirking slightly.

After a moment, she beckoned them forward, and they went in a single file down the hall. They soon made it to a strange holding area, that had cells lining the walls. They seemed to be empty. All but one.

The group made it to the end of a hall, and Fi got to slicing. Sara looked around, then noticed one cell had someone in it. She curiously walked over and looked inside.

"Guys. There's a boy in here." she said, pointing inside.

"So? We don't have time." Atin said stubbornly.

Sara felt her cheeks get hot. "He needs help. He looks like he's been hurt bad!" she protested.

Atin rolled his eyes, and Fi finished hacking the system. He started to close it down, but Sara walked over and started slicing. Fi bumped her arm, but she kept slicing and after a moment, he realized what she was doing, and nodded slightly in approval.

"We don't have time for him!" Atin said, walking towards then, when he had caught on as well.

"We're making time." Sara said, not even turning away from the computer.

Atin growled, and Fi gave him a shove, when the door finally opened and went to check on the boy. Sara did a total system wipe and then wiped her hands on her legs.

"How is he Fi?" she asked.

Fi picked the boy up and slipped a mask over his face. "He'll be okay. He's lucky to be alive, looks like those creeps did a good number on him."

Daman walked over and took the boy from Fi. "Good thing we got him outta there then. Who knows what those Kamino's would have done to him, after all they must have done." Daman said.

Niner agreed with them, and Atin growled in agreement after a minute. After a moment, they all turned and headed for the door, when Atin stepped down on something.

They all looked up, when they heard a strange hissing sound. They all tensed and looked around, then a green colored gas began to heavily pour into the room.

"Poison gas, seal your suits!" Niner called out.

They all quickly sealed their suits, but Fi could have sworn he heard someone cry out, "Seal what?!"

Darman checked the mask that Fi has slipped on the boy to make sure it was tight enough on his face, to keep the gas out, and it was.

They all looked around, and the gas started turning to a dark purple. Fi listened hard, when he heard someone coughing, and after a moment, he thought he heard a '_thud' _type of sound. After a few more moments, the foggy gas began to clear, and Niner started counting off heads.

"Two, three, four..." he paused and looked around, "where's Sara?" he asked.

"Commando down!"

The group looked around, and saw Fi take off running towards the downed Commando. He crouched down and ran his health scanner, over the un-moving girl, laying on the floor. With armor on, the health scanner was the fastest way to see what was wrong.

"Well Fi? What's wrong?" Darman asked.

"She didn't seal her suit, she breathed in both the poison gas, and... I think that was knock out gas too." Fi explained.

"She didn't seal her suit?! What kind of idiot is she?!" Atin screamed.

Fi snarled and got up and slugged his brother in the shoulder. "Shut up! Look at her armor, she _can't _seal her suit! It's old, it's not like the Republic's! Besides, this wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't stepped on the trigger button!" he argued.

Atin growled and they both got ready to fight, when Niner stepped between them, holding them apart.

"Look, fight it out later, we don't have time, and if Sara did breath in the poison gas, we need to get her back to the ship!" he said.

Fi glared daggers through his helmet at his brother, then turned back to Sara and scooped her up off the floor and headed for the door.

Atin shook his head, and he and Niner pulled their weapons out and Niner took the lead, while Atin stayed in the back, to make sure no one was following them. Since Fi and Darman were carrying Sara and the boy, they weren't able to carry weapons.

After a lot of sneaking and creeping, the Commando's safely made it back to their ship and Fi and Darman quickly made their way to the med bay, while Niner and Atin got them out of there. Thankfully, they had borrowed a big ship, and it had two beds in the med bay.

Darman laid the boy down on one, and Fi laid Sara on the other. Fi carefully released the seal on her helmet and slipped it off. Her face was pale and her lips were beginning to turn a light blue color.

'_Uh oh... not good!' _Fi thought worriedly.

He quickly pulled her armor plates off, around her chest and arms, and could see her breathing was slow and shallow. He reached up and pulled an oxygen mask down and carefully lifted her head and slipped it onto her face.

After doing that, he reached under the bed and pulled out a small kit, and dug into it, until he found a syringe and he took it and carefully stabbed it into her shoulder. He pulled down five different cords and pulled the backs off, and stuck two on her forehead, and the other three on her chest.

He switched on a small monitor and watched it nervously. At first, the lines that ran across it, where perfectly flat, and he became very worried, but after a moment, they started jumping up and down, and he sighed in relief.

"How is she?" Darman asked.

"Alive. For the moment, at least. I don't have a clue what that poison was, we have to get her to a hospital, or she will die." Fi said quietly, as he watched the monitor.

Darman nodded and motioned to the boy. "What about him?"

Fi got up reluctantly and walked over and examined the boy. He was covered in bruises, and was lucky not to have any broken bones from whatever the Kamino's had put him through.

"He probably should be admitted into the hospital too, just to be on the safe side." Fi said after a moment.

Darman nodded and sat down. "Well, the mission was a success at least."

Fi sat down next to Sara and nodded once, before slipping his helmet off. "Yeah... but at what cost?" he asked.

"I don't know Fi. I don't know. All we can do it hope we make it there in time. You're the best medic out there Fi, but you've done everything you can for her at the moment." Darman said.

Fi nodded, but remained silent. He swore to himself, he would do everything in his power, to make sure Sara survived. After saving Sev, she deserved, if anything, the chance to avenge her family.

And she would have that chance, if Fi had anything to say about.

**YES! Got it done, finally! WHOO! Now then, something I remembered I needed to say, the quote that I say, Hail The Hero, that one? That's actually the lyric's to a song! It's called, Hail The Hero (Mo Ghile Mear). It's done in both English and Gaelic. A BEAUTIFUL song, totally suggest you check it out! It's done by Celtic Thunder, from their show, Storm. AH! LOVE THAT SHOW! Sorry, happy that I got this done. But yeah, until next time, I guess I'll just leave ya on edge. Will I, uh, Sara survive? Will Fi REALLY go at it with Atin? Who is this mysterious boy? All will be answered... in the next chapter, hehe. But yeah, please review and see ya next time all!**


	5. New friends

**Alrighty! Got another chapter up for you guys, as quick as I could! Since, I DID kinda leave you all hanging, hehehe. Sorry, it's fun! But yes, here is the next chapter! I hope you all like THIS one, mwhahah! I mean, umm... never mind.**

_New friends:  
__No One's POV:_

Sara slowly let her eyes flutter open, and she slowly let her surroundings sink in. She was in a bright white room, carefully laid out in a long bed with sides, she was wearing a light blue, almost white gown, and the front of the room, had glass for walls, and she could see three out of four Commando's at the opposite end of the hall, talking.

"Hey, 'bout time you finally came to your senses."

Sara turned her head and saw Fi sitting beside her. He had a smirk on his face and relief in his eyes. Sara then noticed she had cords hooked everywhere to her it seemed, each having it's own machine that it went to. She took that in, then returned her gaze to Fi, with a confused look on her face.

"Fi, what happened? Where are we?" she asked.

Fi leaned back in his chair and explained what had happened. Sara nodded, trying to take it all in just right, without panicking. She was slightly shaken up from what he told her, but not horribly.

"What about the boy?" she quickly asked.

"He's fine, we admitted him as well, just to be safe. He's in a few rooms over from you. _And _after what happened, we took the liberty of updating your armor, so that it's got some fun new toys for you to play with! That way this doesn't happen again." Fi said with a laugh.

Sara rolled her eyes and then slowly pushed her covers back and started to crawl out of bed. Fi saw this and jumped up and stood in front of her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To see the boy. I want to make sure he's alright!" Sara said, trying to push past Fi, in an attempt to get up.

"Oh no you don't! You're going back to bed!" Fi said, grasping her by her shoulders and pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Fi, stop it!" Sara screamed, as Fi quickly strapped her down to the bed.

"No way, you still are in bad shape, you need to rest!" he said, as he tightened the restraints.

Sara scrunched up her face angrily, and tried to break out, but Fi simply rolled his eyes, and pulled a shot out and stabbed it in her arm and she slowly stopped her fighting, her eyes closed and her body fell limp on the bed.

"You're to stubborn for your own good sometimes." he said, as he dropped back down into his chair.

After a bit, the rest of the Commando's from Omega Squad came in. They looked over at Sara, who was still restrained to the bed, then back at Fi, who was twirling the shot around his fingers.

"So, she gave you trouble, didn't she?" Darman asked, leaning against the wall, staring at his brother.

"Yup. She tried to get out of bed, to go see that boy." Fi replied.

"So that's why she was screaming." Niner said thoughtfully.

Fi chuckled quietly and nodded. "I guess I'll have to let her up soon, won't I?" he asked.

"Yup, or she's going to go nuts!" Atin said.

Again, Fi chuckled. He knew when she woke up again, he would have to let her up, or she would never get her strength back up again. He and his brothers were quiet for a while, each with one thought on there mind; Just how would this all play out?

They all knew that they had succeeded in their mission and had gotten the info, but they weren't sure what would happen now that they had this boy with them. And when Vau found out about Sara, he was going to be mad, beyond belief.

Fi was worried about how Vau would react. He remembered when he had first met Atin, and seen the horrible gash on his face, that he later found out, had been caused by Vau.

Vau is a short tempered, fit-to-fight, make sure his team is the best, kind of trainer. That's what set him and Skirata apart so much.

'_Kal'buir made sure we were well taken care of. He was our _buir_, our father. Vau is... different. So much more serious and hard on his boys.' _Fi thought.

All the Commando's of Omega Squad knew, was that they were _not_ going to let Vau bring any harm to Sara.

*Later that day*

Sara sat beside the boy they had rescued, she wasn't sure what his name was, but she was sure she'd figure it out, as soon as he woke up.

She had finally gotten Fi to let her out of bed. She was mad at him for knocking her out like that, but she knew she had it coming. Her only worry now was if Vau would skin her, when he found out what had happened.

She sighed quietly, and looked down at herself. She was still in her hospital gown and she didn't like it. She felt very vulnerable without her guns or weapons, even without her armor. She was weak and tired, she couldn't get away quick in a fight, and she didn't like it one bit.

She shook her head, and stared at the boy. There was something about him, something that made her want to help keep him safe, she just wasn't sure what it was.

After a bit, the boy stirred lightly and slowly opened his eyes. Sara smiled and stood up and walked over to him.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" he asked quickly, slightly alarmed.

"Whoa, easy there, you're safe here, no one will hurt you!" Sara said, trying to calm him down.

He looked at her, and she quickly noted his features. He was tall, taller then she was. He had pitch black hair, freckles everywhere on his face, and his eyes where a blue greenish color, but she saw shades of gold as well.

He quickly leapt to his feet, not caring about pulling the cords that were attached to him in different places, off. All he knew was fight or flight, and he didn't like the thought of _'flight'_.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't about to let him leave, she knew he wasn't in very good shape, even if he didn't admit it. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, and she could see he was tired.

"Not a chance! You need to rest, so just calm down and lay back down. Why don't you just relax and tell me your name?" Sara tried to suggest.

The boy narrowed his eyes into thin slits. "No." he said, in a cold tone of voice.

Then he lifted one hand, and made a _'C' _shape with it. Sara started to step forward, to try to calm him down, but instead, she quickly reached up for her neck, and tried to pry the invisible hands away, that were choking her.

Her eyes were wide with fear, at what was happening. She stared at the boy, with pleading eyes. He stared back at her, and something in his eyes changed. It almost looked like sudden remorse.

"Let her _GO!_" someone screamed, causing the boy to release his force grip on Sara, and she crumbled to the ground.

The boy looked up, a hint of fear showing in his eyes, when he saw a tall, rugged Commando standing there, staring him down, with anger in his eyes.

The boy felt for something at his hip, but looked down to see he was in a pair of white pants and a white shirt. He looked up at the Commando again, then ducked around him and took off running out the door.

He looked back to see the Commando kneeling down beside the girl, and then he saw three more of the soldiers come from around a corner and began chasing him down.

He quickly sprinted down the halls, with the three men following close behind. He was sure he could out run them, since they were in their heavy armor and all, but he soon found out how wrong that thought was.

Armor or not, these soldiers were quick and swift on their feet, and it didn't help that he had run into a dead end either.

He turned around and saw the Commando's had him cornered, but what surprised him was the fact none of them had drawn their weapons on him.

"Look, just calm down kid, we're not going to hurt you." one of them said, slowly stepping forward, palms up, showing he wasn't holding any type of weapon.

The boy stared at him, with a suspicious look. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Our friend, the one you just tried to kill, is the one who saved you from those aiwha-bait, Kamino's." another of the Commando's said.

The boy crossed his arms. "I could have saved myself." he said.

"Oh, how nice. Look kid, the only reason she's in the hospital too, is because she took time to save your _shebs_, got it kid? We could have gotten out of there, without her nearly dying from poison, had she not wanted to save your back side!" the last one said, this one with a faint scar on his face.

The boy stared them down, but inside he felt bad about how he had gone off on the girl. No one had ever wanted to do much for him before, his Master was the only one he could look to for help. But something about his mission was fishy, and he was beginning to wonder if his own Master hadn't set him up.

After a few minutes, he sighed and said quietly, "Fine. I'll listen and stay calm, as long as you aren't hiding anything."

The three Commando's smiled. "Don't worry, if you think we are, just ask and we'll see if we can explain it enough for you." one of them said.

The boy nodded, then allowed the Commando's to lead him back to his room. When they got in sight of it, they could see that there was a nurse in there now, helping the Commando who had stayed behind with Sara.

He could see the Commando holding her, while the nurse slipped an oxygen mask onto her face. She tried to keep her eyes open, but after a moment, her eyes closed and her body fell limp in the Commando's gentle grasp.

The Commando carefully stood up, and the nurse picked up the oxygen tank and they took her to her room. They passed by the others and the Commando with the girl, glared at the boy as they passed by.

The boy looked after them, until they disappeared into the girls room. He was... what was the word? Worried. Yes, that was the word, worried. He was worried about her.

'_Why am I worried about her? I haven't worried about anyone in so long. I don't even _know _her!' _he thought, very confused.

He wasn't sure, but something about her, was different then everyone else. Something about her personality, the way she treated him, even though she didn't know him either.

The boy was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, by a question from one of the Commando's.

"So, I guess the first question we should ask is, why'd you try to kill our friend?" the one, who seemed to be the leader of the group, asked.

"She startled me, I'm not used to people being kind to me. I was taught to kill first, ask questions later." he replied.

The Commando's nodded. That was something that they had learned as well. They introduced themselves, and asked him a few more questions. The boy would answer, but still seemed leery of them. The Commando's expected no different, then what they got.

"Okay, here's a simple one; what's your name?" Darman asked.

The boy stared at them for a few minutes, before he answered. "Joe. My name is Joe."

They nodded, glad to know they at least had enough of his trust, to give them a name. They would find out soon enough, if it was a real one or not, but he seemed to have told them the truth so far, so they trusted him on that.

"Okay, you all have asked me questions, I think it's time I asked one." Joe said.

The Commando's shared a look, and then returned their gaze to Joe. "And that would be?" Niner asked.

"I want to know about the girl, the one your friend is tending to at the moment." he replied.

"Who, Sara? Well, that's a question we might not could really answer." Atin said.

Joe stared at them, a bit annoyed. "And just why not?"  
"Because we don't know her all to well either!" Darman said, with a slight laugh.

"She just joined our group recently." Niner explained.

Joe nodded in understanding. _'At least I know her name now.' _he thought.

Then he slowly stood up, to the surprise of the Commando's. They also stood up, curious and cautious about why he was up.

"Relax, will you? I just want to go see Sara. I'd like to see if she's alright, and offer her an apology." he said.

The soldiers all looked at each other, then reluctantly nodded. Joe smiled, and they showed him to Sara's room. They saw Fi standing by her bed, she was still unconscious, and the nurse was making sure her mask was on right.

"Don't worry sir, she'll be just fine soon enough." the nurse said reassuringly.

Fi nodded, then she turned and walked out. Fi looked over and saw the boy, and immediately his vibro blade shot out from it's hidden place by his wrist, and the look on his face told his brothers, he was ready to gut the boy for doing this to Sara.

"_Udesii_, calm down brother, he didn't mean her any harm, just a misunderstanding is all." Niner said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Fi reluctantly pulled his vibro blade back into his armor, but kept a hard stare on the boy.

"He better not have meant it." Fi said under his breath.

After a little explaining, the four Commando's walked out, much to Fi's displeasure, and left Joe alone with Sara. Although, Fi had warned him that he was watching him and if he tried to harm her again, he wouldn't have a chance to explain.

Joe wasn't worried, he could deal with them all without breaking a sweat. But he was going to give them a chance. If anything, he was going to do it for Sara. She had saved his life, even though she didn't know him, and he wanted to at least know why.

He slowly took a seat beside her, wondering what made him feel bad for hurting her. Something about her was so different from everyone he had met before.

And he was going to find out what it was...

**So, there is the next chapter! I don't know how well it was, but I've thought a lot on this one. I hope that you all like it, I worked pretty hard on it! I can't wait to get onto more stuff, I'm really excited about how this story is going! I hope that you all liked, and please leave a review! I LOVE reviews, they get me excited for writing, and make me write more! So please, don't forget to review! But until then, talk to you all later!**


	6. Starting Over

**Okay, so once again, I am stuck in a meeting, I've just played some good ol' Republic Commando, finished reading Republic Commando; True Colors, and am now onto Order 66, and I promise you, that book is going to make me cry. I already know something bad that is going to happen, and I can already tell you, I will cry! So, while I'm thinking on Commando's and such, might as well write, right?! HAHA! Enjoy all!**

_Starting Over:  
__No One's POV:_

Joe sat silently still beside Sara's bed, as she slept. He still was running things through his mind. Unanswered questions that he feared might never be answered.

He still was very curious as to why his Master had sent him to Kamino like that. It... _disturbed_ him. Yes, _disturbed _was the best word for it, as to why he had sent him into such a bloody awful trap as that was.

He was to young, to under-trained, to be sent into such a place as that. Even though he had gotten the information, it still almost cost him his life. Had Sara not found him, that is.

He closed his eyes after a moment, and tried to let his mind drift into nothing. He knew it was a thing mostly Jedi did, but at the moment, he felt as if he needed some type of clarity.

He sat there for a while, just letting himself be at ease, until soft noises, of someone shifting around, brought him out of his trance.

He looked over and saw Sara shift slight, and ever so slowly, let her eyes flicker open half way. He could see from the read outs on the monitors, she was still in need of the mask that was on her face, but she felt otherwise.

She pushed herself up and pulled the mask off, at which Joe stood up and walked over to her.

"Put that back on!" he said, taking it from her, and trying to replace it.

She snarled and swatted his hand away. "Last I checked, you tried to kill me, now you're helping me? What's next?!" she asked, slightly annoyed, at which Joe was not in the least bit surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did. You startled me, I... I'm not used to that sort of thing." he said quietly, thinking back to the horrible solitude he had, had to endure during his time with his Master. Plus many things, he'd rather forget.

Sara stared at him, a bit confused, then began coughing badly. Joe carefully sat down next to her, and helped her get her mask back on.

She laid back in bed, closed her eyes and panted a bit. After she had caught her breath again, she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"You're a strange _aruetii_, aren't you?" she said, her voice muffled some from the mask.

He tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "A... a what?"  
"An '_aruetii_'. An outsider." she explained, coughing a bit afterwards.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." he muttered.

It was Sara's turn to tilt her head slightly. She was confused by what he had meant. She hadn't meant anything bad by it, just being truthful. To her, he was very different, yet... very familiar too. It was that feeling that had prompted her to help him, back on Kamino.

He could see she was tired and was in need of some rest, so he stood up. "I'll let you rest some. I... I can explain more about myself later, if you'll do the same." he said.

She nodded, and as he was about to leave, she gently grabbed his arm, making him stop and turn around to face her.

"What... what is your name?" she asked softly.

For the first time, she saw him give a slight smile. "My name it Joe... Sara." he said, with a slight nod, as he exited her room.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, willing herself into a state of sleep. Though even though her body rested, her mind did not. Questioned filled her mind, as they did Joe's. And strange enough, their questioned seemed to be the same.

_Who exactly am I? And just where do I really belong?_

*Jedi Temple*

General's Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik quickly sprinted along the hall, heading for their speeders, parked outside. They had just finished debriefing Master's Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, and the rest of the Jedi Council about the resent battle they had just come back from.

Many casualties were brought about during the battle, thankfully though, most were made of metal and not of flesh. Also meaning, they had been victories in their fight.

But the two were hurrying along because they had just received word from Skirata that they needed to re-group at the hospital near their hideout at the currant moment.

Both Jedi General's feared for the worse. They had both become extremely close to the Commando's and their trainers, even though that was against Jedi rule, so to speak.

But neither of them cared, and Etain had even taken Darman as her boyfriend, though neither wanted to admit it outside of their closely knit group, for fearing she would be thrown out of the Jedi order for good.

Bardan worried very much for both Omega and Delta. Etain was the same, but also worried very much for Darman. But both were not only worried, but confused as well, because they could somehow sense that their friends were alright.

But if it wasn't one of them, who was it?

They would soon find out, for they had reached the hospital and quickly pulled themselves together and found Skirata and Omega Squad sitting in the waiting room, with a boy neither of them knew, but suddenly became very leery of.

Delta Squad and Vau had stayed behind, for Kal was worried that Vau would lash out at Sara, for what happened. He felt it better that she recovered, before Vau screamed at her.

As the two approached them, Joe looked up at them, and narrowed his eyes. He knew they were Jedi. And they knew he was a _Sith_.

"Kal, who is this?" Jusik asked, trying not to sound suspicious, even though he was.

"This is Joe. The boys just rescued him from Kamino." Kal explained.

Etain and Bardan looked at each other surprised. Kal stood up and walked over to them.

"What is it, _ad'ike?_" he asked the two of them.

They both looked at each other, then the boy. "Kal, he's... a Force-user. And not a good one." Etain whispered.

Kal's face lit up in surprise and understanding, then he turned and faced the boy. "So... you're one of the legendary Sith, eh?"

At that, the Commando's all leapt to their feet, DC-17's raised and leveled at him. Joe held up his hands in defense, showing he was unarmed.

"Okay, okay, I can explain!" he quickly said.

"You better do it fast." Jusik said.

Joe sighed quietly. "Look, I'm just an apprentice. There are many Sith where I lived with my Master. Many Masters, and many apprentices. I'm just one of many. But to be honest, I think my Master sent me into a trap. He's the one who sent me to Kamino, and I have felt off about the whole thing ever since I left. I think my Master is plotting against the whole order, and since he has done that, I'm leaving that order. I'm on my own now, until I have my revenge!" he said stubbornly.

Jusik and Etain were a bit skeptical, but Skirata ordered his boys to stand down.

"So, you're saying you're giving up on the Sith?" he asked, to make sure he heard the boy right.

Joe nodded. "Trying to get me killed is not what I call right. I quit!"

Kal smiled. "Then how about joining up with us?"

Jusik and Etain both stared at him in shock, but he held up his hands to stop them.

"Why?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Think of it as payment for nearly killing Sara. Besides, who better to help you, then a couple of Jedi, and a bunch of Republic Commando's?" Skirata asked.

Bardan and Etain weren't sure who 'Sara' was, but they knew they'd find out soon enough. Joe thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Only if you help me." he said.

Though deep down, he was glad they had invited him into their rag tag group. If anything, it would give him a chance to get to know Sara better, and maybe understand why he felt such a strong and familiar presence from her.

Kal nodded once, and Omega all holstered their guns. Etain and Jusik watched him, still on high alert.

"Kal, we should tell Zey about this _now_!" Etain exclaimed, when they'd gotten out of ear shot.

Kal simply shook his head. "Not now, _Et'ika_. We'll save that talk with the general Jedi Master, for later. For now, Joe will work with us, and maybe we would be best, to find him a suit and bucket." he said, referring to a set of armor.

The two weren't sure, but he was _Kal'buir_, Papa Kal, he had a big say in things. And Jusik was very loyal to him, as was Etain to a point.

After a bit, they simply nodded. "Alright. For the time being, but we're keeping an eye on him, incase he changes his mind." Etain said.

Kal nodded, and they walked back towards the group. Even with their helmets on, hiding the expressions on their faces, both the Jedi could sense the unease in the Commando's, and it wasn't because of the boy, it was because of something or someone, that was in the other room.

"_Kal'buir_, who is... Sara?" Jusik asked first.

Kal simply smiled. "Sara is Republic Commando, RC-1995. Or better yet, a real _Mando'ad_." he replied.

Jusik seemed to have a sudden surge of excitement. "You mean, a female Mandalorian?!" he asked, half shocked, half thrilled.

Kal nodded. "Yup. And she's the newest Republic Commando added to our group."

Fi smiled within his _buy'ce_, then removed his helmet and hooked it on his belt, at his side, and motioned towards her room.

"She's asleep at the moment, she's gone through a lot in the last day or so. So once she's awake, we'll introduce you to her!" Darman said, as he gave Etain a hug.

Etain smiled, and let her senses drifted into the other room, just to get a feel for the girl. What she felt, surprised her. She felt anger, hurt, sadness, and most of all, a thirst for revenge.

For some reason, this didn't trouble her. It worried her as to why such a young girl would feel like that.

And she hoped greatly, that she would somehow find her peace, among her new family.

Somehow and someday. She would have her peace. But what the others didn't know, was her peace would cost a life.

And that life was the person or thing, that sent the assassin droids, who killed her parents...

**Okay! Pretty revealing and surprising chapter, right? Well, a great friend of mine, Tigress137, asked if the Commando's knew that Joe was a Sith because of what happened in the last chapter, so in my spare time, (whenever that is) I came up with THIS idea! Oh and Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan are REAL characters! They're from the Republic Commando series, and they are AWESOME! As is Zey, who we will find out more about as the chapters go. But, I SERIOUSLY suggest getting the series of books! If you'd like the names and order the books go in, shoot me a PM or ask in a review, I'll GLADLY tell you! I mean, if you have time to read, in between all your reading on here, HAHA! But seriously, I hope you all enjoyed this, and please leave a review, good or bad, just please spare me any cussing! But until next time, I'll talk to you all later! My the Force be with you, fellow writers and readers.**


	7. Meeting the Nulls

**Okay! I'm back with another chapter! I know it's really soon for a chapter to this story, but this is a special chapter, because today, May the Forth, IS NATIONAL STAR WARS DAY! WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME! So, that is why I've got another chapter up so soon! I was going to do something else, but I COULDN'T let this pass up! So, ENJOY AND HAPPY STAR WARS DAY!**

_Meeting the Nulls:  
__No Ones POV:_

Etain and Bardan were still very leery of Joe, even though he claimed to have given up the Sith Order, he still had very deadly powers.

The Commando's were hard to read. They seemed a bit leery, but Fi seemed distracted for some reason, and Etain thought she felt something different in him. A sort of longing and protectiveness, but also a bit of confusion too.

And it seemed to center around this girl for some reason. Fi seemed to care very much for this girl for some reason. Etain smiled to herself, when she came to the feeling that Fi might have gotten a crush on this girl.

Then there was Kal. Skirata seemed completely relaxed about Joe From the look on his face, he didn't seem worried one bit. He seemed to have taken to him quite quickly on the outside, but Jusik and Etain both could sense he was, ever so slightly, uneasy.

He hadn't been to crazy about Jedi much anyways. He just wasn't big on Force-use's yet. But he had taken to Jusik and Etain well. Well, well enough at least.

After a bit, one of the nurses walked up to them. "She's asking for you." she said, then turned and headed off to finish her rounds.

"Come _ad'ike_. Let us introduce you to her." Skirata said, leading the two Jedi generals and the rest of the group into Sara's room.

The two Jedi were surprised when they first walked into the room, and at first, swore there was another Force-user in the room, but they both blew it off as it was just Joe's presence, nothing more.

Sara looked over at them and smiled through her mask, as Skirata walked over and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling _ad'ika_?" he asked, gently patting her hand.

"I'm okay _Kal'buir_." she replied softly, her mask still fastened around her face.

"Don't worry, we're going to have you out of here in no time, you'll see." Niner told her, his voice admitting from his helmet.

Sara smiled, she was looking forward to getting out of this bed and getting away from the hospital med droids. She had never been found of droids, since her parents were killed. She also wanted to get to know Joe more.

After a few moments, her eyes fell on the two Jedi. "So, we have a few _Jetii _on our team, eh?" she asked, when she saw their brown ropes and light tan tunics.

They both nodded. "My name is Etain Tur-Mukan." Etain said.

"And I'm Bardan Jusik. You can call me _Bard'ika _if you want." Bardan added.

"Yes, and Joe will have to explain himself more to you, once we're away from prying eyes." Skirata said, throwing a glance at Joe.

Sara wasn't sure what he meant, but she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

The talked for about an hour, until a med droid came in. Sara wasn't to sure about the droid and got a bit nervous, when it came over to her and tried to scan her I.D. bracelet.

"Hold still. I must see what is needed for you." it said in a mechanical voice.

Sara reluctantly gave it her wrist and let it scan her bracelet. The droid let it's scan register, then it shuddered slightly. It's lights suddenly started flashing red, and it shuddered again.

"Stay here. Do not move." it said, as it began to back out.

Sara sat up, with worried filled eyes, afraid of something it had found out, that she had hoped would stay quiet, since it wasn't supposed to exist.

Just as the droid was about to leave the room, another man, dressed in full armor stepped in the door way, blocking the droid's exit path. The droid stopped and looked up at it.

"Where are you going?" he asked the droid.

The droid looked back at Sara, then at the man standing before it. Suddenly the man jammed a probe into the droids sensors and it shuddered hard, then stopped dead still.

The man pulled out a data pad and looked at it, then pulled the probe out and stepped to the side, letting the droid past, and he walked inside.

"Well, it seems you've been a very naughty girl, miss Sara Mira Shallon." the man said, as he slipped his helmet off and hung it on his belt.

Skirata smiled. "Well, I was wondering when you'd get here Ordo!"

The Null smiled, the same smile all his clone brothers had. He and the rest of his Null brothers were made slightly different from the normal clones, even the Commando's, to try and enhance Jango's genome. It didn't succeed, and they tried to put them down, saying they were a experiment gone wrong.

And they would have killed all twelve of the Nulls, had Kal Skirata not stepped in and saved six of the young boys from their horrible fate, then raise them like his own boys.

Now, all the Nulls were deathly loyal to Skirata, and would do anything and everything for him.

"Ah, I see you haven't shed the skirt yet." Fi said, smiling within his helmet.

Ordo looked over at him and shot a death look at him. "It's. A. _Kama!_" he snarled under his breath.

He would have just socked Fi in the jaw, had he not had a loyal trust to the smart mouth Commando. He had given Fi this trust after he had threw himself on a bomb, to save many cops during a hostage incident.

Fi laughed and Ordo simply shook his head, annoyed, but understanding that Fi was always the jokester and never would really change.

"So, ad'ika, what exactly have you done, that would make you 'very naughty'?" Skirata asked, turning to Sara.

Sara looked down, a bit shamefully. "It's supposed to be gone from my records." she muttered quietly.

Jusik and Etain looked at each other, as did the Commando's. Joe smirked, he was very interested in this. Skirata looked over at her, kindly. All he wanted to know was the truth, then he'd decide if it was bad or not.

"Well Sara?" Ordo asked, prompting her to say more, being the Null he was, he could be very intimidating.

"J-just a mistake bank robbery." she muttered.

They all got curious at that. "Bank robbery?" Fi repeated.

She nodded. "It was mistake. I-I had made some bad friends after my parents died. I-I was just trying to survive! They said they could loan me some money, if I drove them to their stash house, and that ended up being the bank, and I was the get away driver. They ratted me out, and I told the judge what had happened, and thankfully, he and most of the jury knew my parents and had heard what had happened and let me go, and said that would be taken off my records. I guess that memo didn't get added in for droids..." she said quietly.

"Don't worry, no one should know that ever happened now." Ordo told her.

"Yes, we Nulls are bad boys ourselves at times, we tend to mistake good data for bad data, and end up deleting it." another man said, walking into the room.

"So, you brought along Mereel." Skirata said with a smile, as the Null removed his helmet and held it under his arm.

"You think I'd miss out on all the fun _Kal'buir_?" he asked, with an innocent smile on his face.

Skirata smiled. "Where are the other's?" he asked.

"Jaing, A'den, Prudii and Kom'rk are all back at your hideout, waiting for us to get back. They, also lost the toss, for who got to see Vau." Mereel explained, with a smirk on his face.

Skirata nodded and looked over at Sara. "Maybe we should get you out of here ad'ika, before anymore problems arise." he said.

Sara nodded, a bit embarrassed to have caused such a problem. Fi saw the look on her face and gently patted her shoulder.

"You're fine, don't worry." Fi reassured her.

She nodded, and Mereel walked out and came back in quickly after a few minutes, with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong son?" Skirata asked, getting up from his seat.

"That droid sent off a warning before Ordo 'fixed' it, we gotta get her out of here, now! Before the CSF shows up and starts asking questions." he said, as he pulled the plugs on the machines she was hooked up too.

Sara had never seen a group move so fast. Jusik and Etain said they would meet the group back at their hideout, and ran off and took their speeders. Fi grabbed Sara's body suit from the closet and tossed it to her.

The boys all turned around, and she pulled a curtain closed just to make sure and quickly slipped into it, waiting to take her mask off until the last moment, because her head started spinning, when she stood up.

She pushed back the curtain and they turned around, and she quickly sat down on the bed again, and shook her head, trying to relieve the dizziness that had suddenly hit her.

The Commando's on the other hand, didn't have time to wait, and Fi simply lifted her into his arms, and Darman pulled the mask off her face, and they took off at a run.

Skirata gave the cute Twi'lek at the front desk a nice explanation for the cops and a couple of gold coins, and limped out after his boys, who were getting Sara settled on a speeder with Fi.

Sara tried to get them to listen to her, that she was to dizzy to hang onto Fi, while he drove, but they simply used what they called a 'seat belt', that they wrapped around her waist and hooked on Fi's belt.

She nervously wrapped her arms around Fi, and looked over at Skirata, who came limping out and joined Niner, Atin and Joe on a small ship, while Darman took a speeder as well as did Ordo and Mereel.

"Alright _ad'ike_. We meet back at the hideout, if you think you're being followed, you know what to do. Get there safe boys." Skirata said, as he disappeared into the ship and they took off.

Fi looked back and saw the nervous look on Sara's face and laughed, as he handed her, her helmet and she popped it on, without her armor.

"_Oya!_" Darman's voice crackled through the speaker on the inside of their helmets.

Sara knew exactly what he meant, being he was speaking _Mando'a. _He meant 'let's roll'. And that they did. The four clones revved their speeders, and took off to the skies, with Sara nervously clinging to Fi.

They all quickly headed off towards the hideout, each being careful to not be tracked.

But what they didn't notice was another speeder taking off. And took off, following them towards their hideout...

**YES! Got it done, whoo! Alright, now I'm free to continue on my other stories, without having to worry about this! Well, I hope you all liked this chapter, that I quickly threw together! I was hoping to add more of the Nulls, but I'm afraid I didn't have enough idea's, so I hope you all enjoyed this, and please don't forget to review. May the Force be with you, and once again, HAPPY STAR WARS DAY EVERYONE!:D**


	8. Daring Stunts

**I'm back again! I'm super bored and don't feel up to playing a game, so I thought I'd just write another Commando chapter! Do I hear any complaints? *crickets chirp* NOPE! No complaints! So lets get GOING!**

_Daring Stunts:  
__No One's POV:_

Sara clung tightly to Fi, as he sped through the skies of Coruscant. Normally, she wasn't scared of flying, but she was in an open speeder, with a dare devil Commando, and was to dizzy to see straight, so of course she was a bit nervous.

Fi would drift from side to side every once in a while, causing her to squeal in complaint.

"Fi, cut it out, you're scaring me!" she yelled, over the roaring wind.

Fi laughed. He was enjoying himself quite a bit, giving her a bit of a playful fright. He finally kept the speeder under control and waited until she had calmed down, then caused it to dip down, making her scream.

"Fi! You're making me sick!" she screamed, as she shut her eyes, then clamped her jaw tightly.

"Just do me a favor, keep it in your _buy'ce_. Kal will skin me, if you stain the interior or the seats." he said, a smirk hidden behind his helmet.

"Okay, then do _me_ a favor and give me _YOUR_ helmet!" she yelled angrily.

Fi rolled his eyes. "Nah, I think I like my helmet like it is."

Sara let go of Fi, and clutched her stomach, and screwed her eyes shut in pain. She hated it when this happened. After a bit, Fi slowed some and didn't dip or dive anymore. Sara listened closely, and could hear him clicking his teeth, almost nervously, through the helmet comm.

"Fi? What's wrong?" Sara asked, as she slowly opened her eyes and put her arms around Fi's waist again.

"See the speeder on our left? The one with the guy in the brown coat?" he asked.

She barely looked back, and saw the man Fi was talking about. He was following them, not to closely, but close enough to make the hair on her neck stand up.

"Yeah, I see him." she said. "What about him?"

Fi suddenly turned another way, then the other's and the man followed them around the turn. Sara's gut lurched fearfully.

"He was at the hospital, and I think he's tailing us now." Fi said.

Sara felt very vulnerable suddenly, being so out in the open and without her armor. She hated being without her armor, but she understood how fast they had, had to move at the time.

She only wished they could have given her time to suit up quickly, now that they were being tailed.

Fi turned around another corner, and the man tailing them turned as well, following closely behind them, seeming to catch up with them.

"Fi, what do we do?!" Sara asked.

Normally she'd have taken to the skies and lost them in a flurry of fast flying, but she wasn't driving, she wasn't in her armor, and she was also in an unfamiliar place.

"We stop and say hello." Fi said, and from his tone, Sara's worry jumped to a new level.

Fi slowly dropped the speeder down to an alley way. Sara looked back and saw the man on the speeder stop and look for them.

"Come on, _Sar'ika_!" Fi said, taking her hand and helping her off the speeder.

He slipped her helmet off her head, and set it on the speeder, then took her hand again, and pulled her into the alley.

"What about my _buy'ce_?!" Sara cried, worriedly.

"We don't need them knowing you're a _Mando'ad _Sara. That might not be good if that's found out." he said.

Sara nodded, then narrowed her eyes when Fi stopped beside a row of dumpsters and motioned in between them.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Sara said, with her arms crossed.

"Just get in there and keep quiet!" Fi said, shoving her between a set of dumpsters and pushing her into a sitting position.

"I'm remembering this." Sara muttered, as Fi turned and ran off.

Sara looked around and scrunched her nose up at the smell in the alley way. She didn't even _want_ to think of what could be in here.

She poked her head out and widened her eyes, when she saw, not only the man who had been tailing her, but another man as well.

"There's their speeder, lets spilt up, they couldn't have gotten far." the one who'd been tailing them said.

The man who'd joined him, was wearing a dark colored suit and looked somewhat spy-ish to her. The two men stepped into the alley way, and then started looking in opposite directions.

Sara pulled herself farther into her hiding spot, hoping neither of them would spot her. She held her breath when a shadow started to creep towards her, and let it out when the shadow began to disappear.

She started to relax, but then she tensed her muscles as a voice suddenly said, "What do we have here?"

She slowly looked up and saw the man in the dark suit standing over her. With a lovely repeater gun in his hand.

"Come on, get to your feet, lets move girly." he snarled softly.

She slowly got to her feet and he grabbed her wrist, causing her to hiss in pain. She glared at him, then brought her knee to his gut as hard as she could, causing him to double over, and she took off running down the alley way.

She knew she had to get to another spot to hide, but someone suddenly grabbed her from the shadow's, causing her to scream fearfully.

She felt a big hand go over her mouth, and then felt something cold pressed up against her temple.

"Shut up, or I'll blow your brains out!", she recognized the voice as the one who was tailing them.

He carefully turned her around and held the gun to her forehead, but kept his hand over her mouth. He pushed her back against the wall and looked her over, then shook his head.

"I don't see why we were told to find you. You're not much of _danger_." he mocked.

"She may not be, but I am..." a voice said, as the man suddenly was pulled away from her, back into the shadow's.

Sara took this chance and took off running again. She had almost made it to the other end of the alley, when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed, only to get a hand over her mouth again.

"Hey, calm down _Sar'ika_, it's me, Fi!"

She slowly calmed down, and Fi took his hand away, and saw how scared she was. Her face was very pale, and she was shaking bad.

"Come on, we really need to get you back." he said, as he carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"W-where were you?!" she asked, as she clung to him.

"I was down another alley way, waiting to ambush the guy tailing us, but when I heard you scream, I came running, but found another man. You, _ner vod_, have a good kick! The guy in the suit was _still_ moaning when I got to him." Fi said with a laugh.

"B-but if you w-were with him, w-who was the one w-who dealt with t-the one tailing u-us?!" she asked, almost scared.

"That'd be me, _vod'ika_." a voice said.

Sara looked over, and another clone stepped out of the shadows and she instantly recognized his armor.

"Sev!" she said, both a mix of relief and joy.

He slipped his helmet off and smiled a cocky grin. "Vau and Skirata got worried when Ordo, Darman and Mereel showed up, and you two didn't, so myself and Ordo came looking for you two. Seems I got here just in time to save the damsel in distress." Sev said, as he walked back to the speeders.

Fi rolled his eyes, knowing he'd never live this one down with Ordo or the rest of Omega. As soon as they got to the speeders, Ordo pulled up.

"Somebody called for an escort?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I ordered one who didn't wear a skirt." Fi said with a laugh.

"Fi, one of these days, you're gonna come home with a black eye, and it'll probably be a match to my fist." Ordo said, all ice in his tone, since he was trying to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, let's get back, I think our friend here has had a long enough day." Fi replied, as he motioned to Sara, who had her eyes half closed, to help with the dizzy feeling.

"Just as long as you drop the sky stunts Fi, otherwise, I'm riding with Sev." she said, as she closed her eyes fully, putting her trust in her clone friends, and letting herself drift into unconsciousness, from the horrible pounding in her head.

Fi smiled softly at her, and handed her to Ordo as he positioned himself on his speeder, then sat her in front of him, so that she was sitting sideways on the speeder and gently leaned her against him, and Sev reattached the harness.

"I think she means it Fi, if you don't want your suit stained, I'd drop the stunts." Ordo said, as he got on his speeder, and they all took to the skies, and each took turns watching behind them, to make sure no one was tailing them this time.

This time, no one was. But Fi still wondered who was after Sara. He and Sev had both grabbed the mens wallets and anything that might help them figure out who they were, once they got back.

What worried him though, was that the CSF couldn't have gotten people like that on her tail that quickly, especially for something that was wiped from the records.

So if that wasn't the reason and those men weren't CSF, then... What and who was?

**Alright! Got another chapter done! WHOO! I do hope you all enjoyed it, this is a really fun story for me. I guess it's since I'm such a Star Wars geek, haha! But really, what's gonna happen now?! Why are these people after Sara? Could she be hiding something else? *HINT, HINT* But yes, please don't forget to review, and I will catch you on the next chapter! May the Force be with you all ner vode (my friends). Bye all!**


	9. Questions and Answers

**Guess who's back?! Well, my mom has had a TON of meetings lately, so I've had nothing to do, but write mostly, haha! Well, I hope you all like this, I'm just throwing idea's together as I go, so I hope you all like the new chapter! Enjoy it all!**

_Questions and Answers:  
__No One's POV:_

Fi, Ordo and Sev soon made it back to the hideout, and Sev walked over and gently lifted Sara up into his arms, and Fi got off his speeder and they all headed in.

"That's one tough girl." Ordo said, with a nod towards Sara.

"Yeah, so are you, must be the skirts." Fi said, with a chuckle, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Ordo.

"Last time, _ner vod_. It's a _kama!_" Ordo said, as he huffed inside.

Sev looked at Fi and couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Fi, unless you want to end up in the hospital, cool it with the skirt jokes."

Fi shrugged. "But that's my job! I'm not just another pretty face." he said, as he smirked.

Sev merely rolled his eyes and headed inside, with Fi following him, asking why he didn't agree. As soon as they were inside, they were bombed with questions.

"Okay son, tell us what happened." Skirata said, after Sev and Fi had gotten Sara to a cot and got an oxygen mask on her face again.

"Some _di'kut _decided to follow us, and he brought a friend along. I think they were after Sara for some reason." Fi said, as he handed over the men's wallets and credentials he had gotten from them.

"Like he said, they were morons." Sev added.

Kal looked them over, then tossed them to Mereel and Jaing. "Do me a favor, _ad'ike._ Figure out who they were, and just what they were doing following Fi and Sara." he said.

The two Null brothers nodded and scurried off to do some hacking, one of their favorite past times.

"Fi, what exactly did you and Sev do to them?" Etain asked slowly.

"Well, Jedi use their Force powers to mind rub, we... use different tactics." Sev said, as he wiped his vibroblade with a cloth.

Etain scrunched up her nose. "That's fine, I'll skip the details." she said.

Sev smiled, and sat down to finish cleaning his blade. Fi walked over to check on Sara again, then sat on his own cot and began pulling his plates off.

"So, when do we get our own bunks and rooms, _Kal'buir_?" he asked, knowing this was temporary.

"As soon as you cut it with the skirt jokes." Ordo said under his breath.

Fi rolled his eyes at the comment. "You _do_ know he's serious, don't you Fi?" Atin asked.

"Oh really? I thought he was blushing from my compliments and didn't know what else to say." Fi said.

At that, Fi jumped over his cot and took off running, as Ordo snarled and ran after him, fists raised, ready for a all out fist fight with his brother.

A'den, Prudii and Kom'rk all burst out laughing at the sight of their brothers fist fighting. Ordo chased Fi around, until he got him pinned to the floor in a headlock.

"Okay, okay, _ba'vodu_!" Fi yelled, when he heard Ordo's vibroblade _swish _out of it's hidden place.

"'_Ba'vodu_'? what does that mean?" Etain asked.

"It means, uncle." Kal said, as he walked over to break his boys apart.

Skirata grabbed Ordo by the collar of his suit and yanked him off Fi, while Niner and Darman pulled Fi to his feet. Fi brushed himself off, and looked over at Ordo.

"I forgot how rough you play." he said, as he stood up straight, cracked his neck, and walked over to Ordo.

Niner and Darman were ready to break up another fight, but the two brothers simply shook hands and walked out to get themselves cleaned up.

"Those two are quite a bit of work, aren't they?" Vau said, walking over.

"Yeah, but they're my boys. And boys will be boys, as the saying goes." Kal said, with a laugh.

Vau glanced over at Sara, and Skirata could see the look on his face. "Leave her be, Walon. It wasn't her fault she got sick."

Vau shook his head slightly. "I suppose." he said at last

Skirata shook his head, then looked over at Joe who was standing in the corner, watching everyone. Kal limped over and stood by him.

"You okay son?" Kal asked.

Joe nodded. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." he said, arms crossed across his chest.

"Never said you weren't. But, from what I heard happened on Kamino, you might have an argument on your hand." he said, as he limped back over to Ordo, who was still glaring at Fi, who was getting scolded by his squad.

Joe glanced around, then let his eyes fall on Sara who was still sleeping. He was still racking his brain, trying to understand why he had such a connection to her. It just didn't make sense.

He shook his head and gave up after a bit, since he was getting a headache. He'd think more on it later.

After a bit, the male Jedi, Bardan Jusik, walked over to him. Joe looked up at him, and tried not to seem angry, since he wasn't used to being around Jedi and letting them _live_.

"You know, since you've given up the Sith Order, and don't have a Master any longer, do you want some help with your powers?" Jusik asked him.

Joe simply shook his head. "I can handle them myself thank you. I am thirteen after all, I can take care of myself." he said.

Jusik chuckled. "You remind me a lot of myself at your age _ad'ika_. Alright, if you don't want help, then that's your choice. If you do want help at any time, you know where to find me." he said, as he turned on his heels and walked back over to Delta Squad.

Joe wasn't to sure of what he should make of this group. They weren't exactly what he'd been taught that the Republic was like. And then, he began to question everything he'd been taught by his Master's.

And he seriously doubted that his Master had sent him on his mission for a good perpose. So far, everything he had found and figured out, had pointed to his Master sending him right into a trap, that he knew about and probably set up himself.

He narrowed his eyes hard in concentration. Then a thought hit him. Maybe that's why the Kaminoan's hadn't killed him when they had the chance. Maybe his Master would supposedly come and rescue him, and make him be in his dept.

Joe narrowed his eyes into thin slits, anger boiling up inside him. He was furious now, and if given the chance, he would make sure his Master never saw the light of another day.

Both Etain and Jusik could sense the sudden ripple in the Force when Joe got angry, and they both wondered what could be bothering him.

Though, neither wanted to cross him at the moment. The last thing they needed was a furious Sith, lose in their secret hideout.

*Later that night*

Fi sat on Sara's cot next to her, as she played with a puzzle box he had brought over to her. It was to see how fast she could put it together, see if her dizziness was any better. And so far, she was doing very well.

"Alright, I think you're fit to fight again." Fi said after a moment.

Sara grinned wide, and handed him the puzzle. "Thanks Fi." she said.

He nodded, and set the puzzle under her cot. Then he pulled out a 'pad, and handed it to her. She took it and stared at it.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Remember, I told you I was going to teach you some tricks to deal with the guilt and pain?" Fi said.

Sara nodded. "Okay... I just want to know one thing."  
"And that is?"  
"How do you know these tricks?" Sara asked, hoping not to offend him.

Fi leaned back and chewed on the inside of his mouth thoughtfully. "Very first mission. It was the Battle of Geonosis. And it ended badly for my squad. Same with Darman's, Niner's, and Atin's. After that, we were put together as Omega Squad and have been together ever since." Fi explained.

"Whoa... I-I'm so sorry Fi, I had no idea." Sara said.

He smiled and gently laid a hand on her knee. " Nah, it's okay. I understand that. And I'm sorry about your folks too."

She nodded. "Thank you Fi. So, how does this work?" she asked.

"Okay, what you start off doing is, you write down all the great things about your parents. Then, you write down how you feel now, weather it be guilty or sad, or even angry, okay?" Fi asked.

Sara nodded and did as she was told. Her list became quite long, and she wrote things down for a long while.

"Now what?" she asked, when she was finished.

"See which list is longer." Fi told her.

She nodded and counted off the things. "The list about my parents is longer." she said, looking up at him.

"Good. That's a very good step. You see, for every thing you wrote down, that's just one reason why your _buir's_ wouldn't want you to be upset. See where I'm coming from?" Fi slowly asked.

Sara thought for a moment, then nodded. Fi smiled and patted her shoulder, then took her 'pad and copied down what she had written to hers.

"Alright, we'll do the next step another time. I want you to try to do this every day, until the next step, okay _Sar'ika?_" Fi asked.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

He smiled and stood up, slipping his 'pad in a spot in his armor. "Good. Now, feel free to wander around, you're one of us now, so you might as well get used to your surroundings." he said, as he walked off to his cot to get some sleep.

Sara sighed softly and after a few minutes, she got to her feet. She walked over to a shelve, that now would house her armor plates when not in use, and hooked them into place. It still felt odd to be in her body suit, so she wanted to get a little more comfortable.

Not many people saw armor as 'comfortable', but she did. Ever since what happened to her parents, she always felt safest in her armor. It was like a little child holding the blanket their mother had made for them. It felt like her parents were always hugging her, when she wore her armor, and she also felt she was being protected by them with her armor on.

She quickly recited her ritual, then slipped her handgun into the holster on her lower thigh, and laid her helmet on the bed, figuring she wouldn't need it, then went off to have a look around.

If anything, she wanted some fresh air. It was slightly stuffy to her, and she needed some time alone.

As she walked outside, she pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting her long wavy brown hair fall lose against her back, and she smiled.

She wasn't to fond of having her hair pulled back much, but it was nice to get it out of the way when slipping her helmet on and off. But right now was her moment to just have a little freedom.

She walked out into the alley way a little and let a nice cool breeze hit her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. It was still slightly unbelievable to her that she was actually here.

She was _finally _a Republic Commando.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of boots crunching. She backed herself into the wall, and bent down into a crouch, her hand immediately dropping towards her handgun.

_'Of course, I had to leave my _buy'ce _inside. I could have used it really badly now!' _Sara scolded herself.

She shook her head and checked the meter on her gun, and set it to low, incase this was someone they could use to get info out of, she didn't want to kill them. At least, not without a few answers as to why they were here.

The sound of boots clunking along, became louder, and she silently pulled her gun and held it near her chest, waiting for the right moment.

Finally, she couldn't take waiting anymore and she rolled to the side and sprung into a crouched position, gun aimed at... a clone soldier.

"Whoa, whoa, _udesii_, don't shoot!" he yelled, hands held up and away from his body.

"What's your name?" Sara asked quickly, her gun still trained on the clone.

"RC-5108/8843. Name's Corr. I'm looking for sergeant Kal." he said calmly.

Sara stared at him for a moment, then holstered her gun, quite angrily. She stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?_ Ni an a kyramu gar!_" she yelled as she walked over to Corr and glared at him, before stalking off and pacing around a little to let off some steam.

Corr stood there, dumbfounded, being he had no idea, whatsoever, as to what she had just screamed at him. But she sure knew what it was.

Corr watched her pace around, until he jumped slightly at a light touch on his shoulder and turned to see Skirata standing there, hair tussled from sleep, but a kind smile on his face.

"Go on inside, _Cor'ika_. I'll talk to her. Don't worry, she's a _vod_." he reassured him.

Corr nodded, and slowly walked inside. Skirata slowly walked over to Sara, who was standing next to the wall, with her forehead resting against it.

"So, what exactly did you say, to get Corr to look so shocked?" Skirata said, as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"_Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod_?_ Ni an a kyramu gar_." Sara repeated softly.

Kal slowly nodded. "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? I all but killed you." he slowly repeated in English.

Sara nodded. "He spooked me and I drew my gun on him." she muttered, as she scuffed her boots against the pavement.

"Well, you've defiantly learned your _Mando'a_, haven't you _ad'ika_?" Kal said with a laugh.

Sara sighed softly, then turned around, so that her back leaned against the wall. Kal could tell she was bothered by something.

"What's wrong _Sar'ika_?" Skirata asked, as he laid a gently, but firm hand on her shoulder.

"I almost shot a _vod_!" she said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

"It's okay. You're still in your fight or flight instincts. You're in a new place, with new people you're still not used to, it's going to take time to adjust. Besides, he was wearing armor, so you wouldn't have done to much bad damage, from the setting on your gun." Kal said, motioning towards her handgun, which was still set on low.

"I guess..." Sara muttered under her breath.

"Come on, lets head back inside." Kal said, as he steered her back inside.

"Yeah, I think I outta find Corr and apologize for nearly shooting him." she said.

"Well, I think he'll find it funny, after all he's been through." Skirata said with a laugh.

Sara looked at him funny, but he simply gave her a playful shove in the back, and headed back to get some sleep.

Sara looked around and saw Corr raiding the cabinets for food. That was one thing that always surprised her, was the clones appetite. They were _always_ hungry it seemed.

She slowly walked up to him and he turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I see you left that thing holstered this time." he said in a joking tone, as he munched on some Uj cake.

"Yeah, sorry about the little incident outside _ner vod_. I'm kinda new, if you haven't guessed, and am a bit jumpy still." she said quietly.

"It's alright, how about we wipe the slate clean and start over? Names Corr, what's yours?" Corr asked, as he stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"RC-1995. But you can call me Sara." she said, as she returned his shake.

She smiled at him, then stopped and looked closer at his hand. He saw her looking at it, and he sat down his cake and pulled back a piece of synthflesh, revealing a prosthetic hand.

"Y-you're hand... i-it's..." Sara stammered quietly, in disbelief.

"Yeah, lost 'em both, defusing a bomb." Corr said, as he put the piece of flesh back into place, making it seem almost real.

Sara widened her eyes, in a mix of shock, surprise and pity. But then they turned to burning anger, for what this clone, no, this man had gone through, for no reason whatsoever. He was bred to fight, but it wasn't right. He never had a say or a choice, and that just wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry." she finally said at last.

"It's okay, I'm used to them by now. They can do a lot, that you can't do with real hands, like crush stuff!" he said with a laugh.

She was amazed at how easily he took this, for something so hard. She still could barely believe it. It was awful what Corr had gone through. Now Sara understood what Skirata had meant by, 'all he's been through'.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, as a thought crossed her mind. "This isn't right. And it's time things changed!" she said quietly.

"Beg your pardon?" Corr asked, confused.

"Um, nothing, sorry. I just... I've got something I need to think over. I'll talk to you later Corr, okay?"

Corr nodded, then Sara turned and walked back to an empty room she had passed by, to get some quiet time to herself. She had a lot she needed to think on.

And she swore, that these Clones, these men, wouldn't just be used like those despicable droids any longer.

Not if she had any say in it...

**Okay, that was a rather fun chapter to write! Just so you know, what Sara said to Corr, was totally Mandalorian! If you're wondering how I know all this, I've got two answers. One, I'm a real **_**Mando'ad**_**! At least, to me I am. Two, I've done a TON of research, and have an interesting hobby, so... YEAH! And also, Corr is a real character from the books. The things that happen to them, that I've said, are real things from the books, not just stuff I made up. So yeah, what do you think is gonna happen next? Sara seems pretty mad, this outta be interesting! So yeah, until the next chapter, please don't forget to review, and see ya next time!**


	10. Sudden Truth

**Guess who's back?! Again... I'm a high school graduate now, and am still, if not more, busy! It's insane, but it's great to say I have stayed in school, and have made it to such an important step in my life. But, this isn't about me, it's about the story, haha! So, I hope you all enjoy it! See ya at the end!**

_Sudden Truth:  
__No One's POV:_

Sara sat inside, what she found to be a ammo room, huddled in one corner, behind a crate. She had fetched her helmet and had slipped it on, allowing her to be in her own quiet world.

The goal of hiding in here, was to try and clear her mind some.

She sighed, and pushed another pack of anti-armor rounds aside and crossed her legs, and leaned against the wall.

She always felt like she was somehow trapped in a cage when she felt like this. It felt like she couldn't move, couldn't go on, and she didn't know how to break that feeling.

She closed her eyes and sighed, as she let her mind drift. She could be anyone, she could be everyone, and most importantly, she could be totally faceless if need be.

But it wasn't what she truly wanted. She wanted peace, a place to call home, and a family.

But at the moment, she felt very faceless, just like most clones seemed to feel. They all shared the same face, which made them so much more the same, then anyone else.

She suddenly opened her eyes, and sat perfectly still. She felt a sudden presence in the room, it was very familiar, and it wasn't good.

She felt her head spin, as she leapt to her feet and ran, as if her life depended on it.

And it did.

*Elsewhere inside*

Joe sat watching the clone brothers talking amongst themselves, and it made him think about Sara again. He was racking his brain to understand why he felt so connected to her, but nothing made sense yet.

Things seemed even more confusing to him, when the clones asked if he had seen Sara. He had said no, but then his senses picked up on something, quite familiar and quite deadly.

"What's going on?" Sev asked him, only to be waved off.

"Shut it, I'm listening." Joe replied quietly, as he closed his eyes.

Sev crossed his arms angrily, but let the boy be, and the others remained quiet as well. Joe searched the area around him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

After a minute, he opened his eyes, and pulled his lightsaber out, and ignited it, causing the clones to draw their own weapons.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Niner demanded.

"Sara's in trouble!" Joe replied, as he quickly sped off down one of the halls, followed by the group of clone soldiers.

*The roof*

Sara bolted up the stairs, crashing into the frame of the door, as she got to the roof, due to her head spinning violently. She hurried out and looked around for some sort of cover to duck behind, but found she was out in the open, except for a few posts.

She stumbled over to the largest post, and quickly ducked behind it. Her body was screaming from the sudden adrenalin rush, and she felt herself shaking.

She fumbled around for her hand gun, which was holstered at her lower thigh, and finally got it out, and switched it to high.

She knew what was after her, and she was going to kill it this time. She had too.

She had enough sense about her to switch on her helmet comm, so that the others would know her last words. Because if she was going to go down, she was going to go down in a blaze of fire, taking this thing with her.

"_Lo kyr'am aruetycate chakaar; ib'tuur Ni ganar ner ani'latoon gra'tua bal parjai!_"

Her head was still spinning violently as she rolled out from behind her hiding spot and began firing bolt after bolt at the thing that had followed her.

She didn't stop firing, not once, until one bolt suddenly came at her, and hit her full on the chest, sending her flying backwards into the wall, until she slipped to the ground, unmoving.

*Inside*

The Commando's and the Nulls had all heard what was going on, and what she had said, but the Commando's weren't exactly sure of what she had said.

"Tell me she didn't just give us a voiced suicide note." Fi said, as they ran down the halls.

"No, it wasn't that. She may have known she was looking at a fight to the death, but it wasn't at her own hand." Ordo said.

"Then what the heck did she say?!" Darman demanded.

"_Lo kyr'am aruetycate chakaar; ib'tuur Ni ganar ner ani'latoon gra'tua bal parjai._" Prudii repeated.

"Into death traitorous scumbag; today I have my ultimate vengeance and victory." Mereel translated.

"Then what does she mean by that?!" Joe asked, as they began sprinting up the stairs.

"It means, I think she's found the thing that killed her parents." Fi said quietly, as he slowed to a stop and got into position.

Joe still had his lightsaber in hand, and before they had even said 'go' he was out the door, leaping at a cloaked figure, standing over Sara.

Joe swung his lightsaber down, trying to cut off it's arm, but it blocked his saber, with one of it's own. Which shined a deathly color of red.

Joe leapt back in shock, and looked up and saw none other then his old Master standing before him.

"I see you escaped Kamino. Shame. Looks like I'll just have to kill you now." he said, as he brought his lightsaber up, only for it to be shot from his hand, with a well placed bolt from Sev.

Kenass used the force to pull his saber back to his hand, but before he had it, Joe cut it in half, rendering it useless.

Kenass faced his former apprentice with rage filled eyes. He raised a hand, and lightening began to crackle around his fingers, but he quickly jumped back, as a sand bag fell from a pole above him.

Joe looked over and saw Sara drop her gun, and let her arm fall back to the ground beside her, as she slouched against the wall again.

Joe turned and saw Kenass making a run for a speeder that was parked next to the roof. He jumped on, and took off, as Darman and Atin made a few quick shots to scare him off, but not attract unwanted attention, the Null ran back inside to warn Skirata and Vau about what had just happened, while Fi and Niner ran over to check on Sara.

Joe stood in shock, as it finally sunk in that his old Master had just been in front of him, and had tried to kill him. It made all his suspicions clear. His Master really _had _set him up. And that made his blood boil.

He looked over at Fi and Niner, who had popped Sara's helmet off, and Niner was making her hold still, while Fi checked her eyes and how well they reacted to light.

"I don't think you have a concussion, so that's a good sign. But you did take a good hit to your chest, so you're going to need that looked at I'm afraid. Katarn armor is thick, and very strong, but I still want to make sure you aren't to badly hurt, other then a bad bruise." he said, as he hooked her helmet on his belt.

Sara blinked a few times, and looked around. She met Joe's eyes for a minute, then looked around again.

"Where is he?!" she asked suddenly.

"Who?" Scorch asked, as he walked over.

"The man who was just here! Where is he?!" she asked again.

"Long gone, he made a run for it, as soon as we started shooting at him. He got lucky too, had you not been down, we probably would have slotted him." Darman said, as he joined the others.

"No... you let him get _AWAY?!_" she screamed.

She fumbled around again, trying to find her gun, so she could go after the creep, but Joe pulled it away from her with a quick use of his force powers, then Niner and Fi grasped her by her arms and pulled her to her feet, and herded her inside.

"You don't want to go after him Sara, trust me. That man was my old Master, Kenass. He's very deadly and will stop at nothing to kill anyone who comes against him." Joe explained.

"No, he's the one who's going to die..." Sara said, as she tried to pull away from the two Commando's, who had a tight grip on her.

"And just why would you do something so suicidal?!" Fixer asked.

"That man is the one who sent the droids who killed my parents!" Sara nearly screamed.

They all pulled to a stop, and Niner and Fi had to hold her up, as she crumbled to the ground, suddenly sobbing. Her adrenalin rush had worn off, and the hurt had returned and from the sudden shock and trauma she had just been through seeing the man who had hurt her so badly, caused her strong emotional barriers to be broken down in seconds.

Niner and Fi helped her down the stairs and back into the main room, where the cots were set up, and they gently let her sit down on her cot, and she laid down, still sobbing.

Fi took her helmet and slowly handed it to her, only for her to grab it away from him and clutch it tightly to her chest, making her wince in pain.

The clones slowly moved away and let her be, as Kal, Walon, Corr and the Nulls came running in.

"What happened?!" Skirata demanded.

"We found the man who assassinated Sara's parents. And it would seem that he's after her now too." Sev said, as he motioned to Sara.

"And that would be?" Vau asked, clearly impatient with the face that someone had found them here.

"His name is Kenass. He was my former Master. And an extremely deadly Sith." Joe said, stepping forward.

"A _Siit_?!" Kal exclaimed.

Joe nodded and Kal looked over at Vau. Vau shrugged and Kal shook his head.

"Dar, call Etain and tell her to get over here as fast as she can, as well as _Bard'ika_. This is getting out of control." Kal said.

"But they just left to help out with a bar fight on the other side of town, I don't know if they'll be back anytime soon." Darman said.

"Just comm her and tell her that when she and Bardan are free, to get their _shebs_ over here. We need all hands on deck for this." Kal explained.

Darman nodded and commed Etain, telling her they needed them to get their back sides back, as soon as possible, then closed his comm and turned back to Skirata.

"What do we do now _Kal'buir_?" he asked.

"We wait and do what we can for Sara." Skirata said.

They nodded, and Fi walked over to try and calm Sara some, while the others checked their weapons and made sure they were loaded.

Joe looked around, and felt very bad for Sara, that this had happened to her. It wasn't fair to her, that her parents had been murdered.

He suddenly began to see just how wrong the Sith were. At least, his Master was. And if all other Sith were like that, then he truly did not want to be one of them.

And nodded once to himself, and took his lightsaber out, and looked at it. From that moment on, he only did what was for his friends.

Never again, would anyone, but himself, decide what path he took. His fate was now his own. And for the first time in a very long time, he smiled a genuine smile.

He was free from the Sith. And he was now the one who controlled his fate.

And that was how it would until the day he died...

**Well... I bet you all are pretty surprised by that, eh?! Pretty shocking huh? Or have some of you figured out that Kenass was the one who planned this all? If so, let me know, I'd like to know if some of you were expecting that or not. But, until then, what will happen now? Sara didn't die like it might have seemed, that armor is pretty tough, she's lucky she got hit in a hard place, and not a weaker one, huh? But was that just a coincidence or was she spared for a reason? I guess you all will have to keep guessing until I tell you, HAHA! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, and I'll see ya all later!**


	11. Turning Away

**Guess who's back again?! Well, after the ending on the last one, what with the epic battle and all, I didn't want to leave ya hanging to much, hehe! Well, I hope you all like this, and all. So yeah, see ya at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

_Turning Away:  
__No One's POV:_

Kal slowly walked into a small room in the back, where they had moved Sara, so that she could have some privacy. He saw Fi sitting on her cot, trying to coax her into talking to him, but she refused.

She had been clinging to her helmet, ever since Fi had given it back to her. Fi wasn't sure why she was hanging to it so much, but let her have it, hoping it would help to calm her.

After a bit, he looked a little closer at her helmet, and saw a small hand print marking on one side. Kal had seen it when he first met her, and knew what it stood for, but Fi didn't.

"Sara, what's that hand print mark for?" he asked, only earning a soft whimper from the sad girl.

Kal walked into the room, and gently laid a hand on Fi's shoulder, and motioned outside, when Fi turned to look at him.

Fi slowly got to his feet and looked back at Sara. "I'll be back soon, I promise." he said, before he walked out.

He turned to Kal, with a confused look, when the doors had shut behind them.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Fi asked.

"Not really. Just, something that might upset her more, if you push it." Kal said.

"Which would be?" Fi asked, wanting to know more.

Kal sighed, and looked at Fi right in the eye, being he wasn't wearing his helmet. "Son, go and fetch your bucket for me, please. I'm gonna teach you another _Mando'ad _custom." he said.

Fi nodded and walked off, soon returning with his helmet, which he handed over to Skirata. Skirata turned it over and held it between them.

"This isn't one of the older custom, but it's still a custom. You saw the mark her on helmet? Well, it was drawn with her parents blood." Kal explained.

"Wait, what? Why?" Fi asked, quite baffled.

"This is a custom most seen in females for some reason. Especially those who lost their parents, or husband. If they're killed, the custom is to make a mark with their blood. I saw it when we first met, and after she told us her story, I knew for sure what it was. If you ever tested the DNA in it, it would consist of both her parents blood, and possibly her own." Kal explained to the curious Clone.

"Why hers?" Fi questioned.

"Because, that's her hand print." Kal said, before walking off, leaving Fi quite baffled.

*Later that day*

Ordo walked into the mess hall they'd set up in one of the bigger rooms, and saw Darman sitting at one of the tables.

"Mind some company?" Ordo asked.

"Not at all _ner vod_." Darman said, as he motioned to the place across from him.

Ordo grabbed some food, and sat down across from Darman. They both ate in silence for a while, until Darman broke it.

"So, what do you think of the new kids?" Darman asked, referring to Sara and Joe.

"I think they catch you calling them 'kids', and you'll probably lose an arm." Ordo said with a laugh.

Darman chuckled as well. "Well, they are, aren't they?" he questioned.

"Well, Joe is still a child, for the time being, I think until he's fourteen, in Mandalorian custom. But Sara, she's an adult. So call her a kid, and you might get it big time." Ordo told him, before taking another bite of his meal.

Darman let out another chuckle. "Yeah. I know."

They both looked up, when Fi entered the room. He grabbed a slice of cake and sat down next to Ordo.

"How's the girl?" Ordo asked plainly.

"Sara's not the best. She's very strong, but I think she's hit rock bottom, and she refuses to leave the room, and she just keeps clinging to her _buy'ce_." he told them, as he bit into his sweet cake.

"Sounds like she's not as clear headed as we thought." Ordo muttered, earning him a slap from Fi.

"Hey, you were once in her shoes, back on Kamino!" he said defensively.

Ordo rolled his eyes, and kept eating. Darman kept quiet, unsure of what he should say. His two brothers could fight a lot, but they always worked it out in the end.

He began to think about Sara and just what she must have gone through. To be without your parents at such a young age, then fending for yourself, it was quite a job.

He looked up when Skirata, Vau, Etain and Jusik walked in to the mess hall.

"Well, we're going to tell the Jedi Council about this Sith lord." Bardan told them.

"But what about Joe? What happens to him now?" Fi asked.

"We're not going to tell them about Joe. Just that you were attacked by a Sith lord, and we've been giving information by someone who's been to their home world, and the fact that there are more then just two." Etain explained.

The three Clones nodded. But still, they were worried that their new friends would be found.

"Think they'll find out about Sara and Joe anyways?" Darman asked.

"We've taken the best precautions we can, to insure that they aren't found here, and that our place here isn't found either." Kal told them, getting nods in response.

Darman slowly stood up, taking his plate over to the sink. "Then I guess it's just waiting now." he said.

"For what?" Ordo asked, as he leaned back.

"For a mission, that takes us near that creeps home." he said, as he put his plate into the cabinet.

Vau nodded. "I agree. Perhaps you can convince your Master's of that, you two?" he asked, looking at Etain and Jusik.

"We can try." Jusik said.

"But no promises!" Etain finished.

They all nodded, then the two Jedi left, to go brief the Council on what had happened, while Fi and Ordo went to check on Sara, leaving Kal, Walon and Darman.

"What do we do now, _Kal'buir_?" Darman asked.

Kal slowly shook his head, deep in thought. "I don't know son. I don't know."

*Sara's room*

Fi and Ordo slowly walked towards Sara's room, then stopped when they heard someone singing softly.

"In darkness, we do what we can. In daylight, we're oblivion. Our hearts so raw and clear; are turning away, turning away from here..."

Fi and Ordo looked at each other, then walked forward again, stopping at her door, and knocking softly, instantly ending the soft song.

They both walked in after a moment, and saw Sara leaning against the wall, staring at her helmet, tears on her face.

"Was that you we just heard singing?" Fi asked.

She gave a slight nod, and the two Clone brothers smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice." Ordo said, causing a soft smile to appear on her lips.

"Thank you." she quietly murmured.

They both stood there for a moment, then Sara looked up at them, and just stared.

"What?" Fi finally asked after a moment.

"You remind me of my father." she said quietly, her eyes twinkling slightly, at the thought of her _buir_.

They both smiled a little, then Ordo leaned against the wall, while Fi sat down next to her.

"So, what exactly was that song you were singing?" Ordo asked.

"It's called, Turning Away. And really, I think it's not only fitting for me, but fitting for all of us." she said.

"Really? You don't say." Fi said.

She nodded. "Wanna learn it?" she asked.

The two Clones thought for a moment, then nodded. But Sara had a better idea.

"Actually... Ordo, go and fetch your Null brothers!" she said.

Ordo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And just why should I do that?" he asked her.

"Because, we're going to make a little choir, and give everyone a good moral boost." she said, with a flicker of light shining in her eyes.

Ordo thought for a moment, then nodded and walked out. Fi turned to her and smiled.

"I can see that twinkle in your eye." he said.

She turned and faced him with a smile. He gently patted her shoulder and grinned.

"Welcome back. Lets not let that _Siit _get the better of you next time."

She smiled and nodded. "Never again." she said quietly.

_Never again..._

**Okay, yeah, it's kinda short, but I needed a filler chapter. I hope you liked it! It wasn't much, but like I said, this was just a filler chapter for ya. I enjoyed it, and I'm looking forward to the next and future chapters. I hoped you all liked it and please don't forget to review! So until next time, later all!**


End file.
